Twisted Fates
by freakypoet33
Summary: An ancient evil stirred to wake, Enemies new and old, three must join as mates, or darkness will take hold, bound together to fight hate, come and see what events unfold, in this tale of twisted fate.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Welcome to my fifth fanfiction! Fair warnings: This fanfic is not for the immature and deserves the M rating. If this is going to piss you off, don't read it. It is a Sess/Kag/Inu pairing and there are f/f, m/f/m, m/m, and any other relations that pop into my head, if that is going to piss you off, don't read it. There will very, very bad fucking language, if that is going to piss you off, don't read it. Lastly, any and all characters are likely to be OCC and time lines are going to be screwed, if this is going to piss you off, what the hell, read it anyway! Anyone still with me, as with all my stories, have fun!

A Tale of Twisted Fates

Eppy: A Good Time

The great white inu lay on a cushioned platform covered in purple and silver silks. She was resting after a long and successful hunt, providing for herself and her household for weeks. The fun of the chase and the scent of fear and blood had occupied her and eased her mind for a while, but now her troubling thoughts returned to afflict her once more.

Laying down her massive head, her contemplations turned toward one problem in particular that had long plagued her mind. What was now probably an impossible task would fall upon her son, to whom she had never wanted to share in the burden. She had hoped to find a solution long before now. However, he had surpassed her and her mate in power, making him the head of the last two great Inuyoukai houses. Of those houses only three remained who were of the blood, if you counted her mate's son who was half human. Thinking of the boy, she smiled. Perhaps, if the pup lived long enough, there was hope for an ending to a war long hidden from the world of men.

The jewel that rested against the fur of her chest pulsed. Changing forms, her long silvery hair covering most of her nudity, she now grasped the glowing stone in human hands graced with dark burgundy lines. A vison clouded her amber eyes until they became solid white. The mixed blood, Naraku, filled her sight, his hand holding a scroll she had thought long gone from the world. The scene faded as the creature laughed and left his hiding spot, racing against discovery. A grin spread across her face, knowing exactly where he was headed in his stupidity. Changing into her true body once more, she lighted into the sky. It was a good time to shed blood, it seemed. She had stayed out of the fight for the jewel, but now she would kill the arachnid even though it was taking her sons prey. The lady grinned, her fangs glinting in the sun. After all, she had a good excuse.

Authors note: never fear, I would never leave you with something so short, I am to full of it to do that, so chapter one is following directly after. See you in a minute!


	2. Chapter 1ne

Authors note: see, told ya.

Disclaimer:

I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

Chapter 1ne: Happenings

Kagome stirred the large pot that hung over the campfire, soup to ward off the slight chill of the early evening air. Sango sat next to Kirara, cleaning her weapons while the neko slumbered contently beside her. Miroku sat nearby, seeming to meditate. The newest addition to their group, the western lord, sat behind her, leaned against a tree looking at all the world as if he owned it. He watched her closely, along with Inuyasha, who sat across the fire from her. She had grown used to them with time, both pairs of molten gold eyes, one studying her every move and the other holding a sorrow she could do nothing about. How different it had become in the four years she had roamed the feudal era, how much they all had changed with each challenge that had been overcome.

The biggest surprise had come when Sesshomaru had shown up three months prior. The happenings of that day still confused her a little. He had come from the sky, landing elegantly before them, followed by Rin and Ah Um and a reluctant Jaken. He had looked at them and informed them he would be joining the search for Naraku. To say that Inuyasha did not like the idea would be a gross understatement, but Kagome had agreed. She asked that he would allow Jaken to take Rin and the fox kit, Shippo back to the western palace. Too many times had they been put in danger and she felt that they would be better protected away from the group. Both children had protested, along with the imp who was ignored, but Sesshomaru had agreed to her suggestion. He seemed to like that she had had them in mind, but looking back now, she wondered if he was just glad she had not asked for him and his brother not to fight. That was still a nearly every day occurrence, though it was more bickering now than sword play. They got enough of that while Sesshomaru trained Inuyasha to better wield a sword, claiming that it was his duty as the eldest to teach him.

Even more surprising, he was training her as well. Kagome smiled every time she thought of that conversation. "You want to what?" she had asked.

"Teach you how to wield your weapon. You are still inferior with it." Sesshomaru told her in a detached way.

"You can use a bow?" She asked, her natural curiosity coming to the surface.

"You would question this one's ability?" she almost swore he smirked at her when she immediately denied any such thing. He was quite good, even better than Kikyo was, but it was not like she had a lot of archers to compare them too. Still, she did her best to improve and met her sensei's standards even when he drove her to the point of exhaustion.

"Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice startled her out of her thoughts. The title was still new, but he felt that she had earned it. "What do you think has made the yokai hide in your time?" The question had been bothering him since he had heard them talking of the future. He could not imagine anything making him do so and five hundred years was nothing to those of his kind.

"I believe that it happened around the early eighteen hundreds, due to fanatical religious groups and early scientists desperate to make a name for themselves or to understand the world around them. I believe that the yokai populations were already on the decline due to humanities rapidly growing ones, then you add in crazy people trying to dismember you to see how you work. It makes sense that they would find a way to hide. Many yokai, humans, and animals were tortured while still alive." She shivered at the memory of the books and scrolls she had studied on the matter. "I don't know how anyone could do that to another living creature."

"Your too soft, Kagome." Inuyasha said, poking the fire with a stick, causing embers to flare and drift into the air. "The beast behind you is well known for that kind of thing."

"Just so, Otouto." His gaze never left where she sat, beginning to fill bowls to serve them, "But only to those who had betrayed me or as acts of war for information. Never to a weaker being without reason, such as a human or an animal." Sesshomaru smirked slightly. His brother did not like his newfound companionship with the woman.

"Still," Kagome turned toward him, "I understand that these are harsher times than where I came from, but I still think that if it must be done, you should just kill them and get it over with."

"You are too weak, priestess. I have to kill less because of the fear that was installed in the minds of those who know that this one has tortured before and likely to do again." Just because he somewhat was partial to her did not mean that he valued her opinion on his doings.

Her blue eyes softened slightly, causing a slight warming in his chest. It was a strange sensation only she and Rin seemed able to produce, though it was different with Rin. "You are wrong on both counts, lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tensed, listening from across the fire. "One such as you has no need of torcher to instill fear in any being." She half smiled, "and I guarantee you that I can be just as hard and fierce if needed, I just choose a different path. I don't think that it makes me weak." She turned back to her task, paying no mind to the flash of red in his eyes. She found that inuyokai were fairly easy to irritate.

Had it been anyone else, they would be severely hurt by now for daring to tell him he was wrong. Only his mother had had the pleasure previously, but two things saved Kagome his wrath. First was the respect she had earned with her perseverance and unwavering loyalty, both things greatly valued in inu society. The second was that with her words, she had recognized that he was powerful and worthy of great respect. She had become intriguing to him in the months they had trained and lived together in the search for Naraku.

It had begun simply enough. The spider continually fled and hid from him. he was determined that Naraku should perish and traveling with his brothers pack made sense as they encountered him the most and were nearly successful in ending his vulgarity on several of those encounters. After the first week, he had begun to respect the woman and his brother more.

His mother's words haunted him as well, the last time they met she had told him that it was shameful to blame a child for his father's death and inuyokai never abandoned a child of the blood. He was neglecting his duty which was something he was not known for. His lands and people, yokai and human alike, were well ordered and cared for. It was a matter of pride to him to keep up the standards that his father had set in his reign. He would never admit it, but his mother had been right. He had neglected and even harmed his brother, his father's blood, and with that came shame. That was not something he would bear for long. His brother, blood and fang, belonged to the west and when this was over with, he determined that him and Kagome would both be returning with him. Naturally, the rest of the pack would follow as well, he was certain. This would take away the shame of his neglect.

Inuyasha gently took the bowl from Kagome, careful not to touch her while she avoided his direct gaze. Finely, he looked away, rather than see her move away from him. It had been over six months since she had touched him in any manner or met him eye to eye for more than a few seconds and he was sure it was slowly killing him inside. He remembered every pain filled moment of the day she had made the decision to stop loving him.

He had just come back from checking on Kikyo, wondering himself why he still bothered going. There was nearly nothing left of the woman he had felt so much for, only a prideful being that held contempt for him. He saw Kagome sitting on a stump at the edge of their camp, the tears he had come to expect absent from her eyes, though sadness clung to her. "Kagome?" he had asked, fear like no other welling inside him.

She had smiled at him, just a slight curving of her lips. "Let's not do this anymore, Inuyasha. I am tired now and cannot live like this any longer."

His eyes had burned. "You're leaving me?"

"No." That had been the first time she had avoided his gaze. "I still belong here and I do love you as a friend, but I will no longer hope for more, will no longer love you with all that I am. It is consuming me and I refuse to become that person, bitter and spiteful for all that I cannot have. I will not wait for you any longer." Her smile widened briefly before she walked away, their companions eyeing him with pity. That pain had been unmatched by any weapon, any claw, or any word that had ever cut through him. He was still staggered by the loss of her love. From that moment on, he had vowed never to seek Kikyo again, had kept that vow, but still saw no softening in her. To make matters worse, he could see the interest his brother was beginning to have for her, the fact that she was human and they were currently seeking a battle probably the only things stopping Sesshomaru from making a play for her. In time, Inuyasha believed his brother would anyway, overcoming his distaste for humanity in her case. Anyone could see that she was something more.

After they had eaten, Kagome began setting things out for the morning, the darkening sky above them slowly reveling a million stars above their camp. She took a moment to appreciate them before going back to her task. The days were going by faster now and slowly she was beginning to recover from the anguish being in love had caused her. She could not say that she was over him yet, could not help but feel she might never be completely. However, she was not torn anymore and becoming better with every breath, moving farther away from that ugly person she feared becoming had she kept on as it had been. She might have been Kikyo's reincarnation, but she refused to follow her bitter path.

"Here, Kagome." Sango tossed her a blanket. As she walked passed, a beaded hand brushed against her thigh, sliding across her curves, causing warmth and annoyance all at once. "Knock it off Miroku, I'm too tired to hit you right now." She grumbled as she curled up in a blanket close to where Kagome still rummaged through her enormous backpack.

"I'm not." Inuyasha said, smacking the monk in the back of the head. "Stop molesting the girls, letch."

"I cannot help it, my friend." He absently rubbed the back of his head while his eyes strayed to Kagome who so beautifully bent over her bag, "I'm cursed."

"Perhaps we should cut the hand off." Sesshomaru glaring at the man. Kagome might be human, but she had earned a place near him and he would not allow her to be disrespected.

"He's staring at my ass again, isn't he?" Kagome sighed. "I wonder if you can make subjugation beads for a monk." She pondered idly, ignoring his worried expression. Wrapping her blanket around her, she laid down close to Sango, under the shelter of a large tree. Inuyasha jumped into it, bracing his back against the ruff bark as he watched over those he cared for. After he had drifted off, Sesshomaru, who rarely actually needed sleep, propped himself against its trunk. He closed his eyes and allowed his yoki to spread out, a warning to any who would come near.

Authors note: All for now, Laters!


	3. Chapter 2wo

Authors note: Wow! I am thrilled with the response to this story already. **Thank you to all the followers, fav's, and reviews! **Because I do have about nine chapters down for this already, I will attempt to update every few days or sooner until I get to where I am still writing. Welcome to my craziness and have fun! Laters!

Chapter 2wo: Fools and Foes

Lady Shikyomi reached the forbidden tomb well before the idiotic spider. She sat on top of the enormous greyish blue stone arch that marked its entrance, the warnings that had been etched into it nearly erased by time and the dark ivy that wound its way around its ruff surface. It had taken her two days running to reach the caverns and had had a day of rest, now she was quite looking forward to Naraku's arrival.

During her rest, the jewel had revealed many things to her. The mixed- blood's progress and the torcher and death of her mate's servant Myoga. The flea, for all his fearfulness, had never once betrayed his vows of silence, but his blood had revealed all to the voids mirror. His was a death she would gladly avenge, he had long been a friend and faithful retainer. Myoga was also one of the few who visited her who knew of the old times when her loves had still lived. His company had been a comfort.

She had also taken the opportunity to check on her wayward son. This cheered her considerably. Lady Shi was glad to see her prideful son doing as he should and caring for his younger brother. Just before she began to let the vision fade, a young woman stepped into her sight. The western lady nearly gasped, something she had not done in nearly two thousand years. An image covered her, just a ghost of a memory in Shi's mind, but when the image faded, the girl's aura remained the same. She was a priestess, a strong one. The inu could not stop the grin that spread across her burgundy tinted mouth. It seems her son had already gathered the pieces without even knowing of the responsibility he had gained. He truly was a most perfect son, she nearly bounced in glee. It would not be long before he caught her scent, the group not far behind Naraku.

"Were you awaiting me?" a low voice asked from below her.

She glanced down briefly to the man in a ridiculous baboon pelt, hood thrown back reveling blood red eyes that met with hers. She examined her claws. "It is always amusing to see a fool being foolish." She replied calmly, taking note of Kaugra in the air while Kanna walked alongside him, the white of his pelt blending with her hair.

"Fool, am I?" He sneered up at her. He cast four wooden figures around him, quickly mirror images of him sprung up, leaving her facing five Narakus, Kaugura, and Kanna. "Stop me then, if you can." He moved steadily forward.

Kagome took advantage of a short break to catch her breath, collapsing against the closest tree. Sango joined her, taking a quick drink from the water bottle Kagome had given her. "Keeping up with them is still hard." The priestess sighed, looking at the two inuyokai staring off in the distance. They caught wind of Naraku earlier in the day and had been relentlessly following him. She was a bit worried. Naraku usually showed himself by now, but he seemed to be moving toward a goal of his own, unconcerned with how close they were.

"Yes" the slayer agreed, stretching. She shook her head as the monks head jerked in her direction instantly. "We better get ready soon. I don't see those two letting us rest long."

Inuyasha turned toward her. She still appeared a little winded, trying to keep up with them on her own where she used to let him carry her. Even knowing she would refuse, he started forward when a new scent made him pause.

Kagome placed her bow over her shoulder when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stilled, both turning in the same direction. "What is it?" she asked, coming between the two.

"Naraku." Inuyasha told her, his brother already moving forward. "Kagome?" He asked, holding out his hand. "We need to hurry." His voice was solemn.

Knowing that he was correct, she nodded and placed her hand in his. He tossed her onto his back, taking off. Kirara carried Miroku and Sango, the sound of her flames following behind them. Kagome tried her best to ignore the feelings that always came when they were close. The warmth was still there, but the hope had turned into something bittersweet. She shook her head slightly, pushing it away. Now was not the time for her emotions to run rampant, she had to prepare for battle. Fighting Naraku was always tricky.

Sesshomaru did not wait for them. There was a scent that should not have been anywhere in the vicinity. 'Why is she here?' he thought to himself, his instinct, or beast, waking. He increased his speed when the smell of blood filled the air.

"Shit." Inuyasha picked up his pace. Thought he had never met the great lady death, there could only be one with blood so close to his brothers. Even with all the bad between them, he shared his anger in this instance, no one should have to smell their mother's blood being spilt. He followed closely behind Sesshomaru, holding his precious cargo tightly to him, not even bothering to lie to himself as to why.

Shikyomi dropped to the ground. Standing tall, she blocked the path. Kanna stepped away from her master, her mirror shinning, the image of a snake still clear upon its surface. The very sight of the childlike figure angered her. With a crack of her poison whip, she shattered the mirror the girl carried. Kanna began to break apart, a small smile playing at her mouth, followed by a relieved sigh. She fell to pieces, turning to dust, until no trace of her remained. Lady Shi caught a glimpse of the spirit, white and ethereal, as it faded back to its proper place.

"How could you?" Kaugra demanded from her perch on her floating feather, fan raised.

"How could you not, wind child. Do you not burn, longing for the freedom that you once had? A true spirit, not this perversion wrought unnaturally. The mixed blood ripped her away from her true purpose, do you not think that she longed to return to it?" With a fangy grin, she continued, "Have no fear, Kaugra of the wind, I shall free you as well." Two of the puppets lunged at her. In the process of dodging them and breaking one with her claws, the true Naraku struck out, pricing her left side with a bone tipped tentacle. Laughing, she plunged her claws into the limb, sending large amounts of burning poison back towards him. Hissing, he cut the piece off from himself and backed away, his remaining puppets guarding him while he awaited his chance to get to the tomb.

"Damn, Sesshomaru, your mother's crazy." Inuyasha said, halting beside him, Kagome immediately climbing from his back.

"hn." He agreed calmly. His mother was quite notorious among yokai, not only for her calm control in battle, but also her joy in it. Sometimes, she was known to turn dangerously playful. She had often claimed that he got his stuffiness from his father.

"My son!" Shi said, calmly strolling towards them, deftly avoiding the dance of blades. Inuyasha was shocked to see her hug Sesshomaru, kissing the moon mark on his forehead as Narakus puppets beat away at the barrier she had apparently raised. He was even more astounded when she came to him. "Son of my mate." She kissed him in the same manner, leaving the poor inu stupefied, making her chuckle before moving on. She took Kagome's hands. "I am grateful once again to see the fates bring one such as you, priestess. I have been waiting a long time to see your face." She hugged her as well, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wondering at her words while Kagome blushed.

Deciding that she was suitably distracted, Naraku tried once more for the tomb. The puppets renewed their efforts to break through. Sesshomaru dispatched one with his whip absently while he watched his mother fawn over Kagome. Something was going on. Secrets, his mother had many, he had a feeling that this one would be life altering for the priestess he began to think of as his. Inuyasha's claws destroyed another, his mind too on the women just feet away from them. Sango and Miroku battled the last puppet, Kirara carrying the slayer into the sky while the monk fought on the ground.

"Let me heal you, my lady." Kagome said softly. When Shi nodded, she gently touched her side, allowing her natural healing ability to seal the wound, leaving smooth skin behind.

"You can heal yokai," she said coolly, "how interesting. I thank you. Not even Midoriko could heal thusly." 'Powerful indeed,' her beast nearly purred, 'perfect.'

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked Naraku, working together for once. Avoiding attacks from above and several on the ground they drove him back from the archway. His body revealed its true form, the mangled mass of many yokais, striking out at them with claws and weapons of bone. Their swords cut through him, never letting up until one final swing of the tessaiga nearly cut him in half. In a frantic attempt to reach his target, he pulled Kaugra from the sky, dragging her back into his body.

"No!" she screamed, uselessly trying to cut herself away as the ugly mound of flesh rolled up her legs. In desperation, Kaugra cried out. "Lady Shikyomi, kill me! Free me, please!"

It was Kagome that answered her pleas. Mercy shone brightly in her eyes as she let lose her sacred arrow, the bright purple light finding the wind sorceresses chest. Her body quickly disappeared in a haze of light, taking most of Naraku's with it. The release of wind swirled around the priestess in thanks as it returned to the freedom that had been stolen from it. Unfortunately, it also blew the remains of Naraku, his head a partial upper torso, close to the arch they had been trying to keep him away from. With a blast of miasma, he launched himself into the tomb.

"Damn!" Shi said, racing after it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He had never heard his mother speak so. Even when she faced down the dragons armies while her mate died in another's arms, she was calm, some would say cold. He rushed after her, the others close behind him.

The low light revealed little of their surroundings, dust particles seeming to glow as they drifted in the air the group stirred up as they passed. Only the inuyokai could see clearly and the others diligently kept up with them until the narrow passage opened up into a large cave. They could all see Naraku, perched upon what appeared to be a mammoth statue.

It was the only thing that could be clearly made out by the humans in the room. Down in the sunken floor, its tail stretched out upon the steps, a large snake yokai lay cased in stone. Its many coils piled upon one another, wrapped around what appeared to be an altar where its gigantic head lay. Kagome had not seen any yokai this large since Inuyasha defeated Reokotsu. Naraku chuckled gleefully as he began to try and absorb the snake's body.

Kagome drew another arrow, but Shi stopped her. "Save them, it is too late for them to be any help now." Her voice held a sense of old sadness and maybe a hint of rage. Without knowing why, she laid a hand on the inu's arm, offering comfort. The lady's eyes soften for just a moment. "Stay close to me, priestess. It is more important that you stay hidden here."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, standing on the other side of Kagome.

Sesshomaru listened in, but was more concentrating on the scents in the room. He was not worried for her, his mother was ample protection for anyone. Old blood caught his attention. There was a mix of it, on the walls and floors of this room, inuyokai blood. He knew for certain that he caught his father and mothers, along with and older inu, blood related to his mother. If he was not mistaken, it belonged to his grandfather. It that were so then the blood of his parents would have to have been shed here when she was near sixteen in human years, his father in his twenties. Very young for inuyokai. "What is this place?" he asked, his golden gaze meeting her amber one. She had no time to reply.

The sound of rubble falling made them search the room for the sound with the exception of the lady of the west, her eyes remained on the scene below. Vivid green eyes snapped open, skin like liquid jade was revealed as the stone fell away. Kagome had an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Then snake struck fast, devouring the remnants of Naraku in a flash of its jaws. A large piece of the jewel floated unnoticed to the mossy ground. Years of fighting and searching ending with in one instant, what dangers now would the future hold?

Authors note: hope you enjoyed chapter two! See ya soon, laters!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hello again!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just play with it a lot!

Chapter 3hree: Ancient Enemy

A dry, husking laughter echoed off the stone walls. The large yokai raised his head, the green of his eyes glowing in the dim light. With a slight hiss, the massive form disappeared to reveal a very tall, slim man. He was a few inches taller than Sesshomaru in height, his long hair a dark forest green like the slited pupil of his eyes. His skin was pale, almost off white in appearance, with exception of a diamond on his forehead. It swirled in the same fluid jade that his snakeskin had. His head slowly tilted in a reptilian way as he studied the group before him, his eyes lingering on Shikyomi before settling on Kagome behind her. "Inu child, you have grown." The voice was dry and raspy, ending with a light hiss.

"I have." Shi agreed, farther covering the sight of Kagome with herself. She did not like that he had fixed on her already, barely awake. This was bad.

The eerie green eyes came to her again. "When last we met, you made a decent toy." They ran down her form, certain to remind her of the last time they had been together. "It is a shame, really, that you have grown so old. How much time has passed since then?" He asked, perfectly pleasant.

"No doubt you would feel that way, since you had no intention of letting me grow old." She said with equal civility. "Nearly four thousand years have passed since I was last disgusted by your charming self, Hisuihebi."

The laugh returned, his smiling mouth showing long retractable fangs. "My name from your lips still sounds like a curse. How I shall miss it when I take the life from you."

Sesshomaru tensed. He did not understand what was going on, but his mother was being extremely cautious. Normally she would have already taken his insolent head, but she seemed more concerned with Kagome at the moment. He did not attempt to attack the snake, though his hands itched to. He also began to analyze the priestess anew. She was important to him in his own way, the air of power that steadily grew around her allowing him to treat her nearly as an equal, in time possibly more as his brother had feared. Now the snake before them looked at her as well, he could not decide what kind of hunger was displayed there, but it was disturbing to him.

Inuyasha was growing angry, red tinting his eyes. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, aching to cut into this yokai. Not only was he looking at Kagome like she was his favorite desert, he was threatening lady Shikyomi, who for some odd reason had been really nice to him in the few moments they had known each other. It's a slight touch of her hand that halted him from jumping at him.

"I doubt that, when you are restrained again, or better yet, dead, I will spit it out at your grave in such a manor you will carry the sound of it with you for all eternity." She smirked at him. He had always been an asshole, and truth be told, she had only been near him with him being conscious for a few hours. He was a plague on the inuyokai and humans alike and felt like he had the right to be so.

Hisuihebi's grin widened. "You stand before me, the pathetic remains of five great inuyokai houses. An old dog, a puppy, and a mutt, how amusing it is. Does their blood taste like their fathers? I am assuming he has perished being as he is not here waving his sword around like an idiot." The two growls that followed the statement seemed to humor him more. "You lack what you need to bind me, much less slay me. The world is my playground once more." He began to walk forward, making them tense. "I thought that you would be the first I sought when I awoke again." His forked tongue run over his lips. "But seeing as you have presented a bride to me, I think I will let you live a bit longer."

"You are still weak snake, hold your cursed tongue. Touga was a diayokai who was one of only two that put you in your place, expect no less from his sons." She put Kagome farther behind her, Inuyasha taking a place by her side. "As for the bride, yes she is a worthy one, but not for one like you. I will yet find a way to end your filth, as was promised by my house long ago."

"Try your hardest, I am sure it will be most entertaining." In the blink of an eye, he was behind Kagome. Inuyasha blocked him, only to be tossed at lady Shi, leaving her vulnerable for just a moment. Up close, his eyes were disturbing, many shades of green and yellow fighting for dominance. He reached out towards her. Acting instinctively, she hit him with a wave of reki. She was stunned to see it arc across his body, then absorbed by it. His gaze returned to her, lust now plain to see in it. "Aw, little bride, were you never told a child of a strong miko is immune to their powers. It has been very long since I have felt the pleasure of it dancing across my skin." A strong force kept the others from getting to them. He stroked down her hair, admiring the way her blue eyes widened in fear. "You even surpass the lotus, what a child you will bare for me. Practice running that power over your body for the night I take it."

A crack formed, tessaiga's blade piercing through the snakes power, followed by Sesshomaru who flung the man away from Kagome. The three inu came between him and his prey, while the neko and slayer guarded her back. The monk was recovering the loss of the wind tunnel, but still braced himself against Kirara, effectively closing off sight of Kagome.

The wall shook from the impact of his body. He pulled himself from the stone, dusting off the rubble. He looked over a lady Shikyomi again. "I will return for you and my bride, soon. I am indeed still weak if the puppy can throw me." He laughed, fading from sight, the sound lingering afterwards.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sheathing his sword.

"I second that." Kagome said, a little shaken by the creep, his voice still resounding in her head.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stood before his mother, his eyes cold and unyielding.

It was a look she remembered well from his father. He had had enough. Sighing deeply, she said, "Follow me. There is much to explain." She turned traveling deeper into the caves that had served as the monsters tomb.

Authors note: Fun Times, Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: wow, I spend too much time in fairy tale land, I've completely forgot that it is a new year. Sooo, Happy New Year Everybody!

Chapter 4our: Murals of Time

Lady Shikyomi led them deep within the caverns, passing many rooms filled with treasures and scrolls of times long forgotten by the world of man. There were many passages throughout, but she kept them steadily in the main hall, torches lighting on the walls as she approached for the sake of human eyes. Finely she led them into a large room, nearly the size of the main entrance.

From one end of the room to the other, wrapped around the walls were magnificent murals, blending one into another. She stood to the left, at the one closest to the entry way. It depicted a large brown snake yokai, fire and death scenes below the scaled body. "Once there was a horrid snake yokai who ruled the south. He killed many for the fun of hearing them scream and their family's mournful cries." Lady Shikyomi's voice was as cold as ice upon the mountain, her face revealing no emotion what so ever. "He was obsessed with power and lust. After many years of living, he became bored. He wished for a son, one to surpass him in power and in deeds, together they would rule the whole of the land. Strong enough to kill those who kept him in check, the great inuyokai. We truly did not care what he did in his own lands and welcomed all those who fled from him, but greed consumed what little brain he had. He found a way to give himself what he wanted. His name was Kasshoku."

She moved passed to the next. There were three young women, each wearing ancient priestess garb, the colors corresponding with the flowers they were painted onto. The petals appeared transparent as they fanned out behind them. The one to the left sat upon a vibrant pink azalea, her hands holding a scroll, playful smile on her lips. The one to the right sat upon a white orchid with a deep purple throat, a sword drawn and ready in her hands, her lovely face appearing cool and serious. The third sat in the middle upon a white lotus flower, a bow slung over her shoulders, vivid green eyes looked down on them.

Kagome walked to it, touching the middle woman's flower. "The lotus." She whispered.

"He mentioned her?" Lady Shi took her hand, patting it comfortingly. "I am surprised, he is not known to speak of her often." She held on to her hand as she continued the story. "There was a special family in those days, special to the yokai. Every few generations, they would produce a daughter of profound spiritual abilities. They would hide the girl usually, because yokai would seek her out. They called these women, brides. The secrets of the brides were the children they would bear would be full blooded yokai, taking the fathers blood. From their mothers, they took the ability to withstand purification." She looked up at the mural again. "The year Kasshoku made his attempt, there were three sisters. Tsutsuji, on the left, was the youngest and a competent priestess, specializing in knowledge and healing. Ranmi, on the right, was the middle sister, fierce in battle and purification of yokai. The eldest, Hasumi, was the strongest bride that family had ever produced. Many yokai came to court her, but she refused them all, having no desire to breed for any man. She claimed that she would only wed for love. Kasshoku was also turned down when he came to call. In his anger, he destroyed their home, killing most of the family, only a few escaping his wrath. The sisters were taken and imprisoned in the south."

The next picture showed Hasumi bound in chains, looking out a barred window. Shikyomi continued on. "Kasshoku was no stranger to rape, having many of his own bastard children around him, but none the perfect heir he craved. He could not get close to the bride. The reason a yokai would have to have her willingly was because she could kill with a touch, her reki was so strong. So he took Tsutsuji first. She bare him a very strong half-blood he named Haiiro. She did not survive the birthing. Most human women do not without help."

She paused a moment and smiled at Inuyasha, "you mother was quite strong to have you like she did. I wish we could have met as had been planned." he blushed slightly without really knowing why.

"Then he took Ranmi, but lost several followers in the process. She fought long and hard, giving him several scars, but it was not enough. She too died bearing him a son. The babe remarkably did not have very much human to him and showed some resistance to reki. The testing his father put him through leaving a black scar through his right eye. He was named Shiro."

She moved on. The next in line showed a bound Hasumi as well. This time she was chained flat to the floor, the blood from many wounds pooling around her. "Tired of waiting, for it had been nearly ten years since he had stolen her, he bid his minions to weaken her. She killed close to a hundred yokai and several depraved humans by the time they took her down. He came to her when she was nearly dead from blood loss. Still, she managed to injure him as well, but it was not enough. She soon found herself pregnant with his child."

The next scene changed. It was of a forest glade where four young woman were bathing and one small inuyokai napped among the flowers, its white fur standing out amongst the greenery. "Kasshoku developed a fondness for torturing young inu women, his neighbors to the west who refused to fear him. Five princesses of the great houses were bathing and playing when he and his oldest son, along with a group of his followers, took four of them. The fifth, who refused to change from her true form was severely wounded. She drug herself towards home, despite only being ten in human years. Her family found her quickly and were led strait to the snake's door. The five inu houses declared war. That night, Hasumi bore a son named Hisuihebi, the monster who would exceed his father in foulness. She was tossed out of the southern castle to die, her purpose fulfilled." The next showed her lying on the grass, pale. Her green eye blazing as two inu's approached. "The inu's found her and watched as she slowly began to heal herself. Deciding that she would be useful, they helped her. In return, she showed them the way into the palace, helping them take back what had been stolen. It was too late for one of the girls but the rest came home, forever traumatized by their stay there. The war raged on."

The group moved down slowly. This one depicted Hasumi meeting with a tall, white haired inu in human form. His resemblance to Sesshomaru was striking. Close by his side was a smaller inu woman with silver hair and eyes, reaching her hands out to Hasumi. The three were surrounded by the inuyokai in true form, of all sizes and colors ranging from black to the purest white. "Hasumi was welcomed by the five houses. Her help had not only allowed them to gain entrance into the southern palace and rescued the remaining girls before they perished, she slayed Haiiro who despite being young, was torturing them with great pleasure. She was greatly admired. In time, she joined her life to a mated pair, finding love in their embrace." Shikyomi's face brightened. "She had a daughter."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother to see her smirking back at him. He had had no knowledge of these events. True, they had been at war for most of the time since he had matured, followed by him avoiding her for a long while after his father's death and the war with the dragons finely ended. Still, these are things he should have been told. "Why?" He asked her simply, glaring.

"You were not ready to hear it. After all, you spent all that time putting your brother and father down for being connected to humans. How would you react to finding your great grandmother one, even if she did give birth to a pure blood? Did you really think your being able to withstand large blasts of reki a normal thing for an inuyokai, son of mine?" She winked at him, making him growl low. He had no argument to give her.

The next was a scene of war. In the center of the madness, Hasumi rode a white inu into battle, her bow drawn. A large brown snake charged at them, by his side, a younger Hisuihebi. Nearby was a tall man, albino in coloring, a long black scar on his face. Shikyomi called him Shiro. "The war raged on for many years. At last she caught Kasshoku on the battle field and ended his life, purifying him until not even dust remained."

She moved down a little, showing them the large jade snake wrapped around the white inu, Hasumi falling to where her other mate lay bleeding into the ground. "Hisuihebi raged, changing suddenly and striking fast. After he tore her lovers apart, he turned back to a man, running a sword through her. He and his brother left the field as their family's came to rescue them, the only two left in their fathers mighty army."

They viewed the next mural of Hasumi and her mates, holding hands as the life left them on the bloody battlefield. A young girl with dark hair and green eyes held on to a cloth, words written in red on it. In the other hand she held fangs and teeth. "Their daughter came and recorded their final words. Her mother had had a vision as she fell, of the future if the jade snake was not stopped. The three bound themselves in death to the silk sutra made from her mother's robes and the teeth they gave to make a special weapon. The sutra would bind him until another bride was born. The weapon could be used only by a bride bound to the inuyokai as Hasumi had been. Three bound in death, three bound in life, this is for the shattering of jade. This is the vow of my house, to subdue and to kill Hisuihebi. When the snake found out this, he became afraid. He stirred war against the inuyokai, killing off the strongest at their weakest moments. After a thousand years, the five houses dwindled to two."

Shi looked on the portrait fondly. The two families stood side by side. On the left was an older man standing behind a woman who appeared to be in her twenties. Slightly to the front and left of her was a young man that could have been Inuyahsa now. Holding on to his hand was a young girl of maybe ten. All of them had silver hair and golden eyes. To the right was a man and two women all appearing to be in their late twenties. He had white hair and amber eyes. The woman to his left had long dark hair and soft green eyes, on the right had white hair with ice blue eyes. Both women had a hand on the shoulders of a teenaged Shikyomi, her amber eyes and slight smile appearing mischievous. "Hisuihebi made a pact with the dragons to the north, promising them the western land if they helped overthrow the inuyokai. To seal the pact between them, they kidnapped and killed the youngest of us." Her fingers gently traced the little girls face. "She was delivered to our borders with the dragon's declaration of war. My mother, father, Touga, and I decided to trap Hisuihebi with the sutra. It could only be sealed by one of Hasumi's blood. The rest led the war against the dragons."

She reluctantly moved on. The next image was of Shikyomi bound on the altar in the front room, the jade snake slowly creeping up on her. The image was so life like, Kagome and Sango shivered. She petted a frowning Inuyasha behind one twitching ear. "Your father had a lot of fun tying me up like that. He said it would be more convincing if I were truly pissed off. He was right. We sent a message from the dragons to Hisuihebi that they had captured the last inu princess and they were leaving her as a gift to him."

The next scene showed her parents facing nearly a hundred yokai led by Shiro, in his hand he carried a very familiar sword. It was sounga. "He fatally wounded my mother. My father said she was magnificent. In her final moments, she released all her yoki. The poisonous vapor melted all who did not flee. Shiro also fled, but not before she scared the other side of his face. He left the sword behind. My father rushed to help me and Touga."

They were most of the way around the room now. The next image was of Touga wielding a sword against Hisuihebi, Shi standing behind him holding the silk sutra that would bind him, both of them sustaining wounds. Her father in true form was charging forward. "Touga was bitten while freeing me and helping me unwind the sutra from my clothing. We just had to subdue him long enough to touch him with the binding and seal it with my blood. To be truthful, we were getting our asses kicked until my father came. Him and Touga pinned Hisuihebi and I bound him. There he lay, sealed until this day."

"So the last of the great houses dwindled to three. My father died nearly a week later in the last battle against the snake's allies, his venom still weakening him." She moved on to reveal the white haired inu, her blue eyes sparkling, as she joined Touga and Shikyomi's hands. They were all wearing white, Touga's chest bare, revealing dark blue lines. "We mated, fought, loved and found joy in our son. Many years past until we caught wind of a bride."

Kagome immediately recognized the next figure and the neko at her side. "Midoriko." She whispered as Kirara rubbed against the painted wall.

Lady Shi petted the enormous cat. "Yes. I will not forget the first time I met this wild beast slumbering in the flowers like a kitten. We sent a missive to her explaining our need and she agreed to meet with us, but warned she would not mate with us for duty alone. I fell in love almost instantly. She was a lot like Touga, serious but kind. Those two danced around each other for months before she agreed to join with us. Unfortunately, Shiro also found Midoriko. Convinced that her blood would wake his brother, he sent hundreds of yokai at her. We were coming to her, but arrived too late, her and the jewel she was forced to create gone." The last image was of the moment she pushed the jewel from her chest, a hooded figure watching from the background.

Lady Shikyomi took Kagome's hands, drawing her away from the wall. "I have waited and hoped for you for a long time."

"Wait. Wasn't Kikyo a bride then?" She asked.

"No. That priestess, though powerful, had a great rift in her heart, torn between the life she wanted and her responsibility. She was torn long before she held the shikon no toma. She did not have the power of a bride. You, however do. Midoriko was stronger than my grandmother and you are stronger than she, definitely a bride."

Sesshomaru came to them. He understood from the moment she told of the weapon and the conditions of its use why his mother became so excited, but he did not think the others had caught on yet. "You need to explain the rest to them." Then, he did sense a rising tension in Kagome, maybe she had realized it too.

"Clever, clever boy." She nodded. "Very well…"

"I need just a moment." Kagome said, rushing from the room. They surely could not mean for what she was thinking. The eyes of the departed in that room seemed to be pleading with her to understand and begging her for vengeance. She felt like she could not breathe in there any longer.

Authors note: Wow my fingers hurt! Hope you had fun, laters!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

There once was a lady,

Who sat silently still,

They thought she was crazy,

Her eyes with vacant chill,

Until hid in moonlight hazy,

Danced with fairies under the hill.

(No relevance, just whimsy, have fun!)

Chapter 5ive: Will You

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked, aware that he had missed something important. He had been so caught up in the story, he missed the fine details. Never before had he heard so much about his father and the life that he led beyond the time when his father had loved his mother. He wanted to go after Kagome as well, but with the way things were between them, his presence might have made whatever was worrying her worse.

Sesshomaru walked up to him. "Listen carefully, Otouto. Two inuyokai of the blood and a bride, bound in death made a weapon to kill their foe. A weapon that can only be wielded by a bride bound in life to two inyokai of the blood." He could tell the moment his brother got the implications by the widening of his eyes. Sesshomaru would have to discuss this farther with him, but his instinct was urging him to go to the priestess first. "I will go to Kagome." He expected Inuyasha to argue with him, but he just nodded absently, dealing with his own thoughts at that moment in time.

"Fuck," Inuyasha said, watching him move away. Inuyokai mating was complicated and nowhere near the human version of couples. It meant a great many things for him alone, much less what Kagome would be going through, but all his heart would hear was that he would be Kagome's mate. This was his second chance to be with her and he never once thought of saying no, even if it meant taking Sesshomaru too.

Shikyomi approached her mate's son. In truth, she should have been his pack mother, but it was not what Iziyoi had wanted. Shi had not fought her on the matter, both women drowning in grief and the human was certain she could make a home for him among her people. How they had all wronged this pup, her no less than her son, simply by doing nothing. "Inuyasha. Do you know the customs of your people?" She asked gently.

It felt strange, the way she just automatically placed him with the inu's. Was this warm sense the start of belonging? "I know only what my mother told me from the time she was with father." His ears twitched a little as he looked down.

"Are you aware of what takes place between those in a mate bond of more than two?" she asked, her lips twitching when the boy's face reddened. He did know. How cute the pup was, he had his father's looks, nature, and temper, but was balanced well by his mother's kindness. Touga had said that was one of the things that had drawn him to her, along with her stubbornness and fearlessness.

"Yes." He muttered. He was not thrilled with the idea, but he would have Kagome. Perhaps in time, his inu nature would allow him to embrace the mate bond fully and find peace with it. Right now saving the world, being mated to Sesshomaru, having to submit to him as a beta to an alpha, all faded behind having the right to have her love once more. He walked slowly away, following the path his brother had taken to Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Shikyomi stopped him. "You know her best, will she do this?" She watched with worried eyes.

He paused only for a moment, not turning back. "I have never known her to place her own comfort above anyone. Even if she hated the idea with all her heart, she will still do it, because it needs to be done. Never doubt Kagome and her willingness to do for others. It is just the way she is." He left the others staring after him. 'I'm counting on it.' he thought to himself.

Miroku and Sango had been standing back, allowing their friends the space they needed. Sango was aware of the inuyokai customs do to her training. She was having trouble keeping the images of the brothers from her mind. She was torn between thinking Kagome was cursed or damn lucky, her thoughts putting a light blush on her cheeks.

"Lady Shikyomi," Miroku bowed slightly before her. "Would you please explain the inuyokai mating customs to me?" He gave her his best lecherous smile.

Though she was still worried about the others, it was something they would have to work out on their own. Shi could not help but respond favorably to that smile. From the way the slayer placed her hand over her face, shaking her head, this was something the monk did often. Her leer well out matched his grin. "Certainly." She ran her hand gently down his face, tilting his chin back as she leaned in close to him. She began to speak in a low voice, holding in a giggle at his shiver. How entertaining this one would be.

Kagome pressed her back against the cool stone, closing her eyes. The image of her mother's living room filled her mind, her mother sitting, calmly drinking her tea. She saw herself run in, "Hay mom, I just wanted to tell you, I got married to Inuyasha and his brother, you know the one who used to try to kill us all the time? Anyway, love you, bye!" Then she ran back out again. 'Yeah, that would go over well.' She thought.

Getting a grip on her mind, she tried to reason it out in her head. There was Sesshomaru, whom she had gained a deep regard for. She had come to respect and like him in the time they had spent together, but never in her wildest thoughts did she imagine that she would be mated to him. Heaven knew the man was gorgeous, attraction was not a problem at least. Both of the brothers could steel breath from the coldest heart, no doubt about it. There had been mornings she had woken form vivid dreams, having to run to the water before they caught the scent of desire on her. There was a reason she liked bathing so much, being a hormonal teenager in the middle of these other worldly men. Sometimes she swore there was a tiny Miroku on her shoulder, laughing gleefully.

Then there was Inuyasha. She still loved him, she just had not allowed herself to hope for him anymore. Now she had the choice of whether not to allow that love to grow strong once more. Would she just be inviting more pain into her life, would he hurt her again by going to Kikyo once more when she needed him? True, he had not seen her since that day and had killed the last soul collector that had come searching for him. it was not that she was jealously expected him to love her alone, it was that he had often abandoned her completely in pursuit of Kikyo, had said horrible things when comparing the two of them, especially in the beginning, had believed her over Kagome as well. She could forgive him that, knowing he had been in a difficult situation, but she never wanted to feel that pain again.

She groaned. Looking at the problem logically, there was not many options open to her. Making herself look at the matter more, there were only two. Going back to her own time permanently was out. She had long ago accepted that she belonged in the past, even felt that if she did not, the future would never be. So that left option one, marry the brothers, defeat an ancient, powerfully demented snake and possibly come to love them, or option two, get kidnapped by an ancient, demented snake, get raped, give birth to a child that would become even more demented and lead the world to terror and darkness. Truly, there was only one choice, she only hoped her heart survived it.

There was another aspect as well. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not the last of the inuyokai, but were the last of the great houses, the ruling body of the inuyokai. They were literally princes, which was very evident when you looked at the western lord. Kagome would have to learn to live in basically a new culture. It was a lot to think of even if you did not have life threatening matters going on.

She felt Sesshomaru's presence as he drew close to her. Though she had already made up her mind, she was not ready to share that just yet. The moment Kagome told them of her decision, life as she knew it would be altered forever, for good or bad.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, seeing her clearly in the dark, her eyes shut. 'Touch' his instinct, or beast, nudged him. He had already chosen her before now, the circumstances did not change that in the least. He was confident that she would choose to be with them as well. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the way her eyes opened and widened.

Kagome was astounded. He had never touched her before, even just in passing. She could barely make out his face, but she felt amusement from him. It seemed that she was going to meet a new side to him as well. Taking a breath, she asked the question most on her mind at that moment. "Sesshomaru, can you tell me of inuyokai mateings?"

He was beginning to see his mother's humor in these situations. "Physically or socially speaking?" his voice was perfectly calm. The red that spread over her face was quite pleasing to him.

"Soc..ial..ly." she said, damning her blushing face and stammering lips.

"We mate for life. It is in our nature to make large packs. Mate groups are more common than mate pairs because of this. Everyone in the mate group is mated to each other, which is why you must choose your partners carefully. You must take into consideration that everything that you do will affect those connected to you." He leaned closer to her. "When you accept the mate bond, you are binding your life, literally. We will share thoughts and emotions. They say when a mate dies, it is like dying yourself. You must understand this, Kagome. There is no out once it is done. Each mate group has an alpha, a leader of the group. The rest defer to him or her in most decisions. These are the main things you will need to know when making your decision."

"So you and Inuyasha," she swallowed at the images that flashed into her head. "You will be mated to each other as well? Is it normal for siblings to mate?"

"It is not uncommon. We are not humans, we do not live as they do. Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No, not really. The time that I come from, humans are not as they are now. There are many types of couples or even some groups, but it is not common." She answered him. She heard Inuyasha moving toward them, him not trying to startle her. "Why have you decided to do this, Sesshomaru?"

He waited for his brother to join them before answering. "Coming to know you as I have, I do not think you will like this one's reasons."

"Even so, I would like for you to tell me." Kagome and Inuyasha both waited.

"This one had already decided to take you both back to the west, though not quite for this reason. I wanted you to be a part of my pack. Through you I will gain strong heirs, full blooded without having to join my house to another. This one has no patience for other peoples whining. Lastly, I would fulfill the vow of my family, it is my honor and duty to avenge my people."

"Your right. I don't like some of your reasons, but I cannot find fault with them." She turned to Inuyasha. "And you, what have you decided?"

"I will do this." He said immediately, no doubt clouding his voice.

"Just like that?" Kagome was startled, "What of Kikyo?" She really did not want to ask, but it was something she needed to know.

"Kikyo died a long time ago, I have accepted that now. All that is left is her bitterness and her hate and I can't save her. I will never leave you again, Kagome." He was so firm, steady when he spoke, her heart fluttered a little. She closed her eyes and let herself believe in him.

Sesshomaru studied his brother. He was a little surprised at how quick he had agreed as well, but for now, Kagome's answer was most important. "What is your choice, lady Kagome?"

She sighed, closing her eyes once more. There was only one choice, she just hoped that when all was said and done, they would find happiness together. "I will consent to this mateing." She said quietly.

Sango could not hold in her laughter any longer. She could not hear what the lady was saying to the monk, but the look on his face was beyond price. He had a blissful, stupefied smile, his eyes dazed. She could have sworn that Shi was half holding him up. She had accepted long ago that Miroku was just the way he was and you had to take him that way, but it was hilarious to see him meet his match.

The three walked in together. Sango's suspicions were confirmed when the monk stumbled back, sliding down the wall by Midorico's portrait when she let go of him, goofy smile still on his face. "Is he alright?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled at her. "He is fine, he just found someone more hentai than he is."

"It is not perversion, it is natural to an inuyokai." She went to the three of them, calmly surveying their faces, her eyes settling on Kagome. "Have you decided?"

"I have," she blushed slightly. "I will consent to this mateing."

Both men nodded to her question. "Perfect." She pulled Kagome against her. "We will have the ceremony at my home." With that, she and Kagome disappeared, an orb of light flying through the tunnels.

"Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"It is two days travel to my mother's home. We will likely camp tonight, we will catch up to them quickly." Sesshomaru told him.

Sango dumped her remaining water over Miroku's head, grinning anew at his sputtering. "She likely just wants to discuss things with her, woman to woman." She laughed again. "Poor Kagome, I hope she survives it. Lady Shikyomi is truly masterful with her words."

"You have no idea." Miroku said as she helped him to his feet.

Sesshomaru graciously ignored the comment. "You will follow as well and meet up with us later tonight." They nodded, aware of the changes that came with the joining of their packs. "Otouto, come." He held out his hand to him.

Inuyasha hesitated only momentarily. He understood that this was part of what he had agreed to. He was pulled back against Sesshomaru's chest before they too disappeared in a flash of light.

Authors note: Alright, my darlin's, this is the last update for at least two days, though I have more chapters written, they are not yet in my trusty lappy, so I will get busy and see you soon! Laters!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Ok, I lied. This is one of my favorite chapters so far and reading it again while typing made me want to hurry and share it with you. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do. For real now, this will be the last chapter for a bit, two or three days or a week at the most, baring bizarre occurrences which often happen to me and I take no responsibility for. Laters!

Chapter 6ix: Campfire Tales

Shikyomi sat Kagome down in a beautiful clearing, the twilight making the trees and few brave flowers appear bathed in silver. So lost in the sight, she jumped when Shi dropped a pile of firewood at her feet. The lady laughed at her, making her blush again. It seemed she was doing a lot of that lately. "Come," the inu told her, "we have some things to discuss before they catch up, which will be soon, if I know my son."

Kagome began arranging the firewood, doing her best not to have to meet her eye to eye, which father amused Shi. "What is it?" Kagome asked her quietly.

"I would like to know your thoughts, priestess. We discuss the mateing ceremony later, when we will have more time, but I would ease your mind if I could." They both sat back, watching as the flames began to consume the wood.

"I am just worried that this will go wrong. What do I know about being a mate, much less to the last two princes in your world? I think that scares me more than facing Hisuihebi at this point." She said, her eyes following the sparks as they rose to the sky, burning out long before they reached it. She felt very like them, like she would be consumed and burnt out before she ever finished this grand destiny of hers. "I am trying my best not to think about the act at all." She muttered as a side thought, nearly forgetting who she was speaking with.

Shikyomi nodded. "After all, we can't have you walk around that lovely shade of red all the time." She laughed at the girl's embarrassed expression. How fun she was. "As for our society and culture, you have nothing to fear because they are the princes. Sesshomaru decides what is right and what is wrong, no one would dare go against him or you when you are his."

"Is it really alright for one person to make such decisions for everyone?"

The lady smiled. "When the inuyoki were young, still spirits newly formed, the kamis came to test them. They set a maze before them, trapping them. One came forward and led them through, gaining wisdom with his task on his own merit. This he shared with his people. They marked him with golden hair and eyes, his became the house of Chie."

"Just as they left the maze, the kamis set before them a large rock that blocked their path from all sides. Upon this rock, they sat waiting to see what the inu would do. One more came forward and tirelessly tried to move the stone, his determination matched by none. He moved the rock, kamis and all. Through his own merit he gained strength. This he shared with the inuyokai. They marked him with silver hair and eyes, his became the house of Kyoudo."

Kagome looked up at her, engrossed in her story. She could literally see the trials of the inuyokai. "When the rock was moved," lady Shikyomi continued, "Before them lay a massive canyon so vast, they could barely see the other side. They were stuck. One came forward and leapt into the abyss. By her own bravery and determination she gained the ability to fly and shared it with her fellow inuyokai. The kamis marked her with hair as black as the abyss and eyes as blue as the sky. Hers became the house of Yuuki."

"On the other side was a land of plenty, the kamis gardens. The inyokai began to hunger and to desire the fruit of this land, even though it was not meant for them. One came forward and urged them on, fought his own hunger and bloody battles with his people to keep them honest. Finely they came to the other side where they were fed of the earth. Through his integrity and honor, he saved his people, for to eat of the kamis garden is death. The kamis marked him with white hair and eyes so you could see his purity. His became the house of Meiyo."

Shikyomi felt the presence of her sons, for now Inuyasha would indeed be her son. They had been there for nearly the entire tale of the inuyokai's beginnings, but the woman before her was so spellbound by the tale she had not felt them yet. She could tell Inuyasha was also listening very closely. "They came upon the last trail of the kamis. Before them lay many yokai, blocking there path to the western lands which would become their home. They could not slay them, for the kamis would not allow it. They could not fly above them, nor lift them, nor find a way around them. One stepped forward and began to speak softly to them. As her people looked on, her hair became fire red and her eyes soft amber, her skin white as the snow upon the ground. The yokai were so captivated by her grace, they did all she asked of them. Through her own merit, she gained a special beauty, the ability to draw others to her will. This she shared with her people. Hers became the house of Kazaru."

She took Kagome's hands. "The five houses became the ruling body of the inuyokai and led their people with wisdom, strength, courage, honor, and grace. All those things and the blood of all five houses meet in my son. As proud and as fierce as he is, there is no better leader for our people, trust in him, in them, and you will have nothing to fear."

"Why would she fear?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into the fire's glow. Inuyasha sat down beside lady Shi, curious about her tale. He understood Kagome's fear, but did not really share it. What did he care what they thought of him.

"Excuse me." Kagome nearly squeaked, retreating. She went into the forests edge, close enough for safety, but far enough away to think. Setting back against a tree, she looked up at the stars and thought on Shikyomi's words.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to better get to know your future mate, my son. You have very little time before you are bound. Find her fears for yourself. I will sit and talk with my new son." She smiled charmingly at him while hugging Inuyasha close to her.

He nearly sighed. "Hn" he agreed, going to where Kagome had disappeared in the tree line. He was beginning to understand that he would have to learn a new way, his old coldness shed, first with Rin's unconditional love and now with the warmth he felt for his future mates, but sometimes it was trying. It was far easier to be cold and indifferent than to address such things. However, having heard the beginnings tale for the first time in centuries, he realized that he had strayed from some of what the inu were. It was time to change that, for as his mother had commented, it was his will that lead the whole of the inuyokai. If anything, he should be more, not less.

"Is the tale true?" Inuyasha asked shyly, grateful she had let go of him. He was not used to casual touch, even a mothers. Kagome's mom often made him feel the same with her hugs.

"It has been passed down from the beginnings of time. Yes, I believe it is true." Shikyomi stood stretching. "You know, you are of the five houses as well, little pup."

He glared at the tittle, but curiosity won out. "I am?"

"We bred only among each other to keep the ruling houses as pure as possible. By the time my grandmother joined the inuyokai, the houses had already been blended together so well, all could claim ties. I wish you could have seen us when we were many, son of mine. It was truly beautiful."

"Son?" This lady had a habit of throwing him off.

"You prefer pup?" She asked laughing at his renewed glare. "Come, let's hunt and give him a chance at learning what you already know." She pulled him up and took off. With one look toward where Sesshomaru and Kagome were, he raced after her.

"Tell me of your fear."

Kagome looked over as Sesshomaru sat beside her with far more grace than she had. She completely believed the story and could see those things not just in Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha as well. How could a clumsy human who had not even known she was a priestess fit with them? She turned back toward the sky. "Do you see the moon?" she asked him.

It was not what he expected to hear, but he humored her. Looking up, he saw the full moon bright on the horizon. It was one of his favorite sights, helping him feel balanced and calm. "Yes." He told her.

"Do you think that the stars burn out trying to match that radiance, fading into the black, never quite measuring up?" She did not look away from the sky.

He understood. She feared not matching them, of being lost in their world. He thought for a moment. "No I do not think that is so. The stars shine on their own, not only lighting the sky when the moon cannot, but work with the moon to bring beauty to the darkness." Stealing her breath with sudden movement, he pulled her into his lap, her hands braced upon his chest. He reached out and gently touched her face, his beast nearly growling within him. "Kagome, you do not need to worry of such things. You make your own place where ever you go, lighting the darkness as well as those stars." Unsure of what else he could say to her, he drew her to his chest and just held her to him. After a moment, she relaxed against him, her arms coming around him as well. He had never felt such a sense of rightness, like gaining something he was unaware he lacked.

Kagome could not breathe for a moment. His touching her was still such an amazing occurrence in her mind that it took a moment for his words to reach her. Closing her eyes, she sighed, snuggling down into his chest while wrapping her arms around him. It felt so incredible just to be held this way, to know that this man, so seemingly untouchable, would hold her. His hands played in her hair, something he seemed to enjoy, until they heard the others come back to the clearing.

He stood, allowing her body to slide down his, leaving heat behind. Her eyes met his, an answering warmth in her gaze before she blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru smirked, realizing that he had seen that look on her before. Taking her hand, he led her back into the clearing. He felt alive right now, never really realizing how bored he had become. His mother smiled at him knowingly as she turned the meat over the fire. She was not one to pass up saying I told you so, he was grateful for her current restraint.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, giving him a small smile. "Better?" He asked. She nodded as Sesshomaru joined them on her other side. The brothers met eyes briefly before Inuyasha looked away. They would have to talk soon as well, but he was hoping to put it off as long as possible.

"I have to say, Sesshomaru, the pup is much more fun to hunt with," lady Shikyomi teased him, "At least he still knows how to play." She laughed at the small growl that escaped his lips. She might have continued on, but the slayer and monk arrived. Miroku bowed to her, flirty look still evident. He was cute with his deep purple eyes, perhaps she could borrow him from the slayer for a while. She glanced at the woman in question, or maybe something else.

Sango paused in front of Kagome. "We grabbed this for you." She told her unaware of the scrutiny she was under. She carefully handed her the sacred jewel piece that had been left at Naraku's death. They had carefully wrapped it in cloth and never actually touched it so as not to be corrupted by it.

"Thank you." The jewel was still her responsibility, but the burden was not so bad with those around her. She unwrapped the piece, it glowing pure as soon as she touched it, never failing to amaze her companions. She pulled the remaining shards from the bottle on her necklace, placing them in her hand. Kagome concentrated, bright light flashing before her. Opening her hand, the completed shikon no toma lay in her palm. Very carefully, she fastened it to her necklace. One mission completed, but now a new fate awaited. Looking at the men beside her, she tried her best to let go of her fear and put her trust in their hands.

The meal they had was quiet, with the exception of lady Shikyomi's teasing. When the fire burned low, they began to bed down. Kagome somehow found herself between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, the lady claiming that it was best for warmth and safety. "The inu are very social you know. We hate sleeping alone." She remarked, watching the red grace the girls skin again. She could have sworn her son was about to smile when he looked away from her, drawing Kagome next to him.

They ended up with Sesshomaru holding her, her back to his chest and Inuyasha lay in front of her, his back facing her. She covered them all with her blanket, then throwing caution to the wind, she lay her arm over Inuyasha. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed in her embrace, a soft noise escaping his lips.

"Lady Shikyomi, if you feel the need for company, I would gladly snuggle with you." The monk told her with open arms. Sango just rolled her eyes and pulled her blanket over her head.

A rock came flying out of nowhere, hitting Miroku in the back of the head. He fell over face first in his blanket, out cold. "That was not nice, son of mine." Lady Shi clicked her tongue. Not even she had seen him move, but knew it was him just the same. She sat up, tending the fire and watching over her new little family, content for the first time in a very long time.

Authors note: see ya soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Did I give you enough time to miss me? ;)

Chapter 7even: With New Eyes

Sesshomaru woke in a way he had never before. Not only did he sleep outside of the western palace or his mothers, he woke to the warmth of another in his arms. Kagome had turned in the night, curling into his chest as if they had always fit together. Inuyasha had also turned, his arm wound tightly around her waist and his head resting on her back. Sesshomaru slid his arm across his, effectively holding both of them, his beast humming contently.

"It is a most wondrous thing, is it not, my son?" Lady Shikyomi asked from her place by the fire, enjoying the simple pleasure of cooking over open flames. She was very happy for her son, though she knew that there were still many, many trials before they learned to live together well. The worry that he might turn truly cold inside was easing somewhat. There was not a thing that could warm a soul like waking in the arms of your mate. She, herself had never had the experience as an alpha, but Touga had agreed there was nothing that matched it.

"hn" Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over to where she sat, serenely turning fish over the fire. It seemed a morning of firsts because he had never seen her do such a thing before. The mother he knew was coldly proud, turning down many suitors, she was confident in battle and very often wildly unpredictable, and she was loving at home when he allowed it. In the less than a day, his history had been rewritten and the woman who birthed him had become a stranger, or perhaps he had never truly looked at her, she had just always been there. "Do you miss it?"

Her amber eyes widened. She never expected such a question from him. He would have seen it as weakness. "Hn" she said with a touch of sadness. Then a wicked grin spread across her face. "I might have missed it less had you not gone and abused my new play toy last night." She pouted prettily.

He suppressed the urge to growl. "Why the monk?" She was his mother and he would not tell her what she could and could not do. Sesshomaru just couldn't see sense in her choice even if he was just a play thing for her. Besides, he was not sure if she would comply even if he were to give her an order, then he would be left having to punish his mother, something he did not want to do no matter how aggravating she got.

"You would prefer the slayer then?" she asked, amused. Technically, since she had acknowledged him the stronger, therefore leader of their house, he could order her if he pleased, but she knew he never would. "He makes me laugh, dear son. It is not an easy task for anyone."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and buried his face in Kagomes hair not far from where Inuyasha's head rested. As if sensing his irritation, she ran her hand down his chest in comfort, calming him. He held them tighter, ignoring it when Inuyasha tensed for a moment. Soon, his brother sighed and relaxed again, though he was not sleeping.

Kagome was so warm. For a moment she wondered if she were back in her bed in her mother's home, but for a few differences. Her blankets had never wrapped around her, holding tightly, or her bed rise and fall gently as it breathed, nor played in her hair. Her eyes popped open, white fabric all that was visible. She was aware of Inuyasha awake behind her, his arm tightening when she began to move. She slowly looked up and met Sesshomaru's golden eyes and she could have sworn something in her brain snapped. "Um, good morning." Kagome said shyly. Unsure of what else to do, she sat up, their arms falling reluctantly away. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying in vain to straighten the wavy mass.

"Good morning, priestess." Lady Shikyomi called from her place by the fire. "I trust you slept well?" she asked charmingly, playful light in her eyes.

"Yeah…" she looked away, red once more overtaking her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, pulling it through her teeth before getting up. Would this awkwardness ever end? Even Inuyasha, who used to blush and grumpy in these situations seemed to be handling intimacy better than she was. She sighed again, rummaging through her bottomless bag, trying to find her hair brush.

Inuyasha sat up, one hand resting on his knee, watching with fascination as Kagome ran the brush through her hair. The motion made it appear as spun silk, the muted morning light bringing shade of gold to it in his enhanced sight. He had just spent the best night of his life, even though he did very little sleeping. Holding and being held by Kagome had been so incredible, he had no words to describe what the night had meant to him. Even when Sesshomaru had held them both together, he found he could not care, just enjoyed the moment granted to him. Thinking of him, he looked over to find his brother watching him. After a tense moment, he began to rise.

Sesshomaru had stayed where he was, half propped up with their pillows and blanket, now empty arm resting against his side. Inuyasha sat up, his eyes on the priestess. He wondered what was going through his mind. As if he had spoken, their eyes met and Inuyasha stilled for a moment, then looked away, starting to rise. Sesshomaru stopped him by taking his wrist. "Otouto, we must talk."

"I know." Inuyasha said quietly, forcing himself to relax instead of throwing him off. "In a while, alright." He was careful not to make it sound like an order. Being a beta would be very trying for him, it was not in his nature to follow behind someone, least of all, the brother who had been cold all of his life. The alternative, however, would be unbearable.

"Hn" Sesshomaru agreed, releasing him. At least he wasn't arguing about it. They had to establish pack order between them, it was part of an inuyokai's instinct to fight for dominance so that they were only led by the strongest. His brother did not seem to want to fight with him for once and although he wondered at his reason for it, he was grateful. A grand bloody fight would make a bad start for all three of them. Life was a constant battle in one thing or another, he was actually hoping for a bit a peace in his home.

Sango came to Kagome who was sitting by the fire across from Shikyomi. She was staring absently into the dancing red and golden yellows, her mind far away. "Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, looking up at her friend with dazed eyes. "Sorry, Sango, I think I shut down for a moment." She smiled sheepishly.

"I can certainly understand why." The slayer replied. "I have not yet decided whether I envy you or pity you." The women laughed together, even lady Shi chuckling.

"Ah, the lovely sound of your joy could brighten any darkness." Miroku said, charm oozing out of every word. "Might I join you ladies?" he asked, beginning to take the place next to Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his robe, efficiently moving him over and taking the spot himself. Some things, it seemed, never changed. The grinning monk took his place between Sango and Shi.

Kagome sat, enjoying the hum of the group as they ate and talked to one another. Soon, she knew, they would once again have to rush to their destination. Not wanting to think of that, she looked around, her gaze falling on Sesshomaru. He was sitting, his back against a large bolder. How apart from them he seemed, but it had always been that way. Even the few times they had met while he traveled with Rin and Jaken, he had seemed apart. The thought made her feel lonely. Unable to help herself, she walked over and sat by his side, feeling awkward, but determined. She looked up at him, her head tilted to the side. "Why didn't you join us?"

"This one has no need to." He told her, but his tone was not as cool as the words were. He looked her over as if he was trying to figure her out.

This was the look she had grown used to over their time together. It was as though he really did not understand her, but maybe he wanted to. "Just for the fun of it, maybe?" She asked him smiling because she already knew how he would react.

He did not disappoint, smirking slightly. Still, he was captivated by her smile and obvious need to include him. He gently reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers lightly following her cheek bone. "You need not worry for this one."

Still smiling, she looked back at those around the fire, her hands playing in the grass before them. "I cannot help but worry for those I care for." Her gaze lingered on Inuyasha.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. He knew that she was entering into a whole new world with him and his brother who had already given her scars.

Her smile faded. Pulling a blade of grass from the ground, she twirled it around her finger and thought of an answer for him. "I am." She admitted readily enough. "There have been many moments in this life that I have been afraid, some with reason, some with out. Fear will never keep me from doing something that I know to be right. You may want to remember that in the future."

"Planning on being disobedient already?" Sesshomaru knew she spoke the truth. The very first time they had met, she had shook with fear, yet still stood between him and what he had sought. She truly was a rare being.

"You're talking about that alpha thing, aren't you?" She asked a little concerned. "Are there specific punishments for disobeying?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned more toward her, "There are, depending on status and what position you hold. Would you like to know the punishment for disobedient mates?" There was a definite heat in his stare.

Kagome felt her face heating, a dozen images flashing through her mind as her mini Miroku narrated each scene. "Um, I think I need to get packed up." She said hurrying away to where her bag waited.

Lady Shikyomi had been observing them for the last little while and noted amusement in her son's eyes as the priestess fled him. He was playing, she grinned to herself. She was so proud that he remembered how. Now, she need to get the two stubborn ones alone for that discussion they kept putting off. Their time was shorter than they thought, Hisuihebi would work fast to seek them out and destroy all they held dear. She hoped to give them what little joy she could in the time of peace. A wicked idea formed in her head.

Sango and Kagome straightened up the camp, packing away blankets and supplies while lady Shi doused the fire. Stopping by the monk, she began to whisper in his ear. "Does that bother you?" Kagome asked, just in case. Her friend truly seemed fine with it.

Sango looked over to where they stood. "No, not at all. After all, I turned him down. He can bring heat and maybe even lasting love, but that is not what I have in mind for my life right now. Also, he wants children. I would rather not have them just for them to perish or grow to see me die." Old sorrow clung to her. she had lost the last of her family, her brother Kohoku nearly a year before when Naraku had taken his jewel shard, then left him in a field for them to find. They did not get there soon enough for even Kagome to heal him, though she still tried, nearly to the point of exhaustion. She was able to give them enough time to say good bye, for which Sango would be forever grateful. "Besides, it's kind of fun, watching her twist him up like that." She forced a smile.

Kagome saw through it, but let the moment pass. Everyone dealt with grief in their own way. Shoving the last of their supplies in her bulging back pack, she stood and stretched. Sango walked over to where the two spoke, curiosity winning out. Inuyasha took her place. "What did he say to you to make you blush like that?" He asked, not upset, just interested.

She flamed anew. "Um, he was just explaining some of the inuyokai's customs to me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha placed a hand on her arm. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean with everything." He looked away, the shame of the hurt he caused her still fresh in his mind.

"I will be." She told him, "I trust the two of you, as odd as that may seem. Even when you had set out to hurt me, neither of you has ever lied to me. I take comfort in that and have faith that this will turn out well in the end. I want to learn more about you, see the both of you with new eyes, so to speak"

"Good!" Came the excited voice of the western lady, "Because it is time to leave now." As before she pulled Kagome to her. She just had barely enough time to wave to Sango before she was once again whisked away by her future mother in law.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha shake his head at their abrupt exit. Indeed, his mother had suddenly seemed in a hurry. "We should follow." He said, coming to stand behind him. Looking over at Sango and Miroku, they were already preparing to leave, loading some things on the neko's back. They nodded to him, understanding that they would follow as they had they day before. Wrapping his arms around him, Sesshomaru swept Inuyasha away before he even had time to brace himself. They would be at his mother's home in less than a day. Then, the reality of their situation would be far more evident.

Authors note: hint on the next chapter: Chapter 8ight: Hot Spring Conversations. Fun times! Laters!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8ight: Hot Spring Conversations

Kagome took a deep breath. Lady Shikyomi had not stopped until they reached her courtyard. Other than the immenseness of everything, she gave Kagome no time to take in her surroundings, instantly rushing her through the huge halls. She now stood in the ladies chamber, dazed. She sat on the raised bed behind her as she blew out the breath, her hands curling in the purple and silver fabric on it.

Lady Shi returned quickly, carrying a robe of pure white in her arms. Something about it tugged at Kagome's mind. Where had she seen that before? "Beautiful, is it not?" she smiled, fond memories coming to the surface.

Kagome nodded, running her fingers down the cool silk. An image flashed in her mind, a mural painted on a cave wall, a bare chested Touga and Shi wearing a very familiar white robe. She snatched her hands back as if the material had burned her. She stared wide eyed at a very amused western lady.

Sango watched Miroku as he leisurely walked along side of Kirara. He looked like he was taking an afternoon stroll, not like he had a destination in mind at all. "What is going on, Miroku?"

"Lady Shikyomi asked me to take our time in coming to her home. She wishes to give the soon to be mated brother's time to get their issues out, while she tries to calm down a petrified Kagome. Her words." He laughed. "We shall arrive in the morning when all is said and done, if things go well."

"Poor Kagome." She glanced over at him again. "You really like lady Shi, don't you?"

"I do." He smiled, "But I still love you." She looked away. "The lady and I have a great time teasing each other. Whether anything will come of it I do not know. However, there are two things that are certain. Shikyomi and I are great friends and I will always love you."

Sango cleared her throat. "Well, then." She quieted, unsure of what else to say. She was not ready to love him or anyone. She walked on the other side of Kirara, both keeping farther thoughts to themselves.

They appeared in the courtyard of a huge palace. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha as soon as his feet touched the ground. "A little warning next time, damn." He grumbled. His brother ignored the comment completely. He looked around, taken in by the sheer size of the place. "You could run around in inuyokai form if you choose to." He said as they passed the grand entryway.

"hn, this one's mother prefers it that way." Sesshomaru said absently, seeking out the scent of his mother and future bride.

A bird yokai met them in the main hall. His bright blue hair was eye catching as he bowed before them. "Lord Sesshomaru, lord Inuyasha, my lady bids me to take you to the baths. If you would follow me." He led them down the brightly lit halls covered in images of the inuyokai. There were depictions of family groups and children playing in sun lit glades. The images greatly reminded both of them of the cavern paintings.

The servants blue eyes that matched his hair perfectly caught them looking at them. "My lady has great talent, does she not?' He said with pride. He had served the great lady death from before her son was born.

"My mother painted these?" Sesshomaru paused, looking around anew. He had never really paid attention to things like that.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru, she has always done so." The bird said, leading them on.

"Where is she now?" He inquired. What else did he not know about the one who gave him life?

"Lady Shikyomi has taken lady Kagome to her private chambers and the springs there." He led them off to the right, down smaller corridors until he showed them into a fairly large indoor hot spring. "My lords." He bowed again before leaving them alone.

Kagome was beyond stunned. Not only had she basically been kidnapped by her future mother in law, she had been brought to a giant's home, dunked, washed, and rinsed in a blink of an eye. "Lady Shikyomi?" She asked, a little desperate.

"Kagome, come wash my hair for me. It has been a long while since I had family to do so." The inu seemed quite happy at the prospect.

Kagome obligingly went to her, wetting the long white hair, soft flower petals. "I do this for Sango a lot too." She relaxed a little. Sango and she always shared secrets at times like this one. She might not have survived the heartache had it not been for her best friend and lots of soothing hot water. Thinking of those times, the question most on her mind fell out of her mouth. "Lady Shi, do you intend for this mating to take place tonight." She was positive of the answer, but needed it confirmed.

The lady waited until the girl was finished with her task.  
>"Yes, it is so, Kagome. This one knows that it is sudden, but the longer we wait the stronger he grows." She patted her head comfortingly. "Had you really hoped to wait?"<p>

"Well not really, I guess." She sank back into the heated pool. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about things though."

"Are you aware of what takes place between mates?" she tried to speak delicately for the girls sake, but it was hard for her, near killing her with the want to tease her. Her den mother had ruthlessly teased her the night of her ceremony, right up to the bedroom doors.

"Yes," he replied shyly. "Humans are more open where I am from and they have sex education. My mother also talked with me, but I feel that there is a great deal of difference between words and reality."

She took her hands. "True, they are very different. Know that they will be most careful with you, even though it is in an inu's nature to be a bit different than a human would be used to."

"Different how?" She asked, leery.

"Well," she thought for a moment, "I guess you could say we are a bit more passionate and sometimes wilder."

"Oh." Kagome looked away from her, "I guess I am more worried about them at this point. I mean, I have to get between them most times so that they can even talk to each other." She told her.

"Oh, Kagome," Shikyomi grinned while shaking her head, "Do you not know that between them is the best place to be." The inu laughed her ass off as Kagome turned the brightest red yet and sunk beneath the water.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, but the images of being between the brothers did not stop, her mini Miroku pointing out details while a mini lady Shi laughed.

Steam rose form the naturally heated water as Inuyasha sled into it. Sitting a little ways across from his older brother, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the stone edge, trying his best to clear his mind.

Sesshomaru watched him for a moment. "Why have you agreed to this?" The man had never explained his motive.

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes still closed. "Saving the lives of many people not a good enough reason for ya?"

"Not for you to agree to mate with this one, whom you have hated" he made his way closer, his body gliding silently through the water. "Do you intend to challenge this one for dominance?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Inuyasha smirked, looking at his brother for the first time. "No, I have no intention or desire to challenge you for power. I am not afraid of it, I feel that we are closely matched in our strengths and weaknesses. I just have no wish to be on public display, nor put up with the bullshit you do as the western lord."

Sesshomaru accepted his answer. Whatever he thought of their strengths and weaknesses did not matter at this time, only if he intended to challenge would there have been problems. "Truth, then between us, Otouto, why have you chosen this?"

He leaned back again, watching the steam as it rolled up to the vented ceiling. "Rest assured, the only one going into this unselfishly is Kagome. I fucked up with her, Ani." He did not notice the widening of the western lords eyes at a title he thought he would never receive. "I had her love and beat at it until she had to cut me free. She would have stayed by my side forever in friendship, even though the very sight of me hurt her. If I have even a chance of having her love again, even if it means taking you too, I will do it with a smile and a fucking hello kiss." He laughed darkly.

"I know nothing of such a love." Sesshomaru commented. Had that been what his father had felt for his mates and Inuyasha's mother?

"The bitch of it is, you will. Kagome is incapable of being intimate with someone and not giving them love as well. I am counting on it. When her love is given, it is with all that she is. So you see, brother, I am far worse than even you and the desire for power, the perfect heir, and all that other shit you mentioned. Does that put your mind at ease?" Inuyasha ducked his head under the water, not expecting an answer. He began to wash. After a moment of silence, he asked the question that most plagued his mind, when he allowed himself to think on it at all. "Sesshomaru, have you ever done the dom thing before?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, "this one has had multiple lovers before, both male and female."

"She never has and I have never done the inu thing, so try to be easy on us," Damn, this beta shit was hard, "please." He added grudgingly.

The western lord was amused at the grumpy request. "Have you never felt the urge?" He nearly sounded sad for him.

"Yeah," he confessed, "Every time the perv touched the girls without permission. Probably the only thing that squashed it was the fear he might like it and start to chase me instead."

"Do you know if you will enjoy it?" Sesshomaru asked, moving closer still.

Inuyasha eyed him warily. "I do not know. I am more inuyokai than human, but the human is still there. I rely on my instinct more than anything, being untaught by man or beast." The last came out with a touch of bitterness. He watched as Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, the water rippling gently around them. He refused to back away, their golden eyes locked together as Sesshomaru placed a firm hand on Inuyasha's neck. He slowly tilted his head back. Inuyasha gripped the side of the spring, unsure what he was feeling in that moment. Sesshomaru leaned down and took his mouth, surprisingly tender with his kiss. Both inu's eyes flashed red for a moment and a whimper escaped Inuyasha's lips as Sesshomaru backed away once more.

Sesshomaru licked his lips. "You act as an inuyokai should, Otouto. I think you may like it more than you think, given time." He stepped form the pool, water drops racing down his pale skin. "Listen well, Otouto. This one was wrong to abandon you. I am sorry for it." With that he walked away, wrapping a drying cloth around his body.

Inuyasha stared after him in stunned silence, his heart beat loud in his head. Dragging a shaking hand over his face and through his damp hair, he said the one word that came to mind. "Fuck."

Authors note; Poor Inuyasha. I am so mean to you, but I love ya anyway, promise. Hope you had fun, Laters!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9ine: Ceremony

Shikyomi wrapped the shimmering white robe around Kagome's nakedness, her body having been rubbed with lotion and scented lightly with sakura blossoms. The fabric was so soft and light, it barely felt like she wore anything at all. She lightened her eye lids with white iridescent powder before lining them in black, making the blue of her eyes stand out even more. Next she gently brushed the girl's waist length hair until it dried in silky waves around her. Standing back, she admired her work. Kagome was breathtaking. She had even run her bottom lip through her teeth, unknowingly making it appear slightly darker as one who had just been kissed. She was perfection. Standing before the grand mirror in her chambers, she watched as Kagome took in her image. "Are you alright?" she asked, smiling faintly. She knew this was the point when most brides would look at themselves and ask 'what the hell am I doing?'

Kagome's thoughts were jumbled together. Part of her was giddy, nerves happily bouncing under her skin, while the other was worried if she was really ready for this and all that it meant. The most prominent thought in her head as she gazed at the lovely person in the mirror was how did she appear so calmly serene when inside she was a big jumbled mess. "I think I'm stuck between happy and virgin sacrifice." Then she covered her mouth, unbelievingly.

"Ah, good. Then you feel as a bride ought to." Lady Shi chuckled. "If you think that you're bad, the men will be twice as worse. Touga once confessed to me that on the night of our mating, he was so nervous that he could not stop pacing. Then he saw me and everything just fell away."

"Were you worried?" Kagome asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You also had to mate, didn't you?"

"No. Touga and I had a special bond, there were times when I hated him as much as I loved him, but I do not remember a time that I was not close to him. We fought, laughed, and loved powerfully. He said that I was the craziest, most aggravating inu ever born, but I was also the most unforgettable. Yes, we had little choice about whether to mate or not, but it was still a choice that I would make over and over again, even knowing that he would eventually leave me alone in this life, the pain of it would only make me want to be with him that much more." She wrapped her arm around Kagome comfortingly as her eyes shimmered with tears, amused. "You really are a sensitive one, aren't you?"

Kagome made a face at her, "I am going to have to agree with him on the aggravating part." She muttered.

Lady Shi shook with laughter. She did so like this girl's spirit. "Careful now, or I will have to see to it that you are a blushing bride." Kagome hid her face her hands and groaned loudly.

Inuyasha could not be still. After he had left the spring, Aoi, the bird yokai from before, led him into a small room. There across the bed were a pair of white silk pants, which he quickly put on. He was a complete mess, his thoughts kept running between Kagome and what had happened in the hot spring. He walked the length of the room and back again, trying to calm himself. This was crazy. He nearly jumped when a knock came at the door. The blue yokai had returned to guide him once more.

Sesshomaru calmly walked into the one room he had never seen in his mother's home. From the time the house of Meiyo had occupied the sky palace in the western mountains, this room was dedicated to the mating ceremony of the inuyokai. The room was quite dark, only broken by a few large white candles glowing in the corners and the center of the room. The gentle light was reflected off the ceiling by many imbedded crystals, making it appear like the stars in the night sky. Beside the central flame was a tall glass carved of naturel stone, veins of silver and gold flowing throughout its blue-gray surface. The only other thing in the room was sure to give his future mates pause. It was a large raised platform covered in furs made in the colors of the five great houses. It was also their bed for the night. He was sure he would be amused by their first reactions to it.

Unlike his future mates, he was not nervous or uncertain of the night to come, as firm in his decision as he had been when he made it. The white silk of his pants glowed in the muted light as he walked to where the ceremony would be held, just before the candle and stone cup. The sound of the door opening drew his attention as a wide eyed Inuyasha walked into the room. As predicted, he froze when he spied the bed, his comical face greatly amusing Sesshomaru. "Do you like it, Otouto? This has long been a tradition in our culture." He told him turning back toward the light, hiding his smirk.

Inuyasha slowly entered the room. He was not the type of person that got overly impressed by much of anything, but this was something else. He did his best to avoid looking at the giant bed of furs again. However, the only other thing for his gaze to fall upon was the pale figure in the center of the room. Just the sight of him had Inuyasha blushing, how the hell was he going to get through this night? Dark red lines stood out as they followed the lines of his body, some just barely visible above the waistband of his pants. Shaking his head, he followed his brother to the center of the room. "What exactly is the tradition?" he asked, relieved that he sounded like his self and not as lost as he felt.

Sesshomaru took his wrist and pulled him in front of him. "In this cup is a secret draught that subdues your yoki and opens your mind. When the ceremony starts, the matriarch will ask you your vows and then you will drink from the cup. She will then join your hands. From that moment, she will leave and you have until dawn, until the draught wears off, to complete your mating mark. If you fail in it, instead if joining you together, your yokai will instead tear you apart. That is another reason a life partner is carefully considered. Once you start, there is no going back." He rested his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"We knew from the beginning that there was no turning back." Inuyasha said quietly. He relaxed under his hands, preparing himself for what was to come. Experimentally, he let himself lean back against him, surprising the western lord for once.

Just as quick, he moved away, only to be stopped by one strong arm coming across his chest. "Stay, Otouto."

Kagome was led down a dim corridor. Before her was lady Shikyomi dressed beautifully in white ceremonial robes, hers going all the way to the ground and marked with silver and gold embroidery. Her long hair was pinned back, held with a simple circlet also of silver and gold. She opened a plain wooden door. "Please wait inside. I will be with you soon." The lady smiled reassuringly before giving her a small push inside.

She walked carefully down a short darkened hallway, her hand trailing the wall. When it widened into a large room, the first thing she saw was the two of them, Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha, their backs to her. Kagome found, beyond the burst of heat that hit her, was she was glad that they were not fighting. She gave herself a mental shake to get her weakened legs moving again as they turned toward her, but then her eyes fell upon the bed. She closed her eyes. 'Oh fuzzy monkey balls, how the hell am I going to get them to move now?' she thought. Kagome swallowed hard, aware she was blushing madly.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha as the turned toward her. How stunning she was, the darkness of her hair against the white of her robe making her appear angelic, until you looked in her eyes. He saw the way they darkened when she looked at them before she had been distracted by the bed. He was positive that their little priestess held quite a bit of wickedness behind that innocent appearance, her blush stirring his beast and his blood.

Inuyasha almost wished that Sesshomaru had not let go, his head a little light from the vision in front of them. He swore she had stolen his breath away. All the nervousness, the questions and worries left him. She was what made his world right again. He smiled as the red spread across her cheeks, her eyes closing. He shared it with his brother. Together they walked to her.

Kagome got control of herself, breathing deeply a few times. She opened her eyes to the greatest sight she had ever beheld in all her much fucked up life. Two of the most gorgeous men she knew stood before her wearing near to nothing, their hands outstretched toward her. They were the perfect pair, Sesshomaru with his pale beauty, the dark lines that graced his arms and chest making her hands itch to follow them to where they disappeared into his waistband, and Inuyasha, more golden due to a life out doors, with his well-defined muscles calling to her as well. She slid her trembling hands into theirs and allowed them to guide her to the center of the room.

Kagome looked at the stone cup on its pedestal. Sesshomaru noticed that it had caught her attention. "Do you know what it is for?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"Yes," she did not look away from its smooth surface. "Shi explained everything to me." She told them quietly.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned for her most in his mind.

Though her cheeks remained red, her eyes sparkled brightly in the candle light as she glanced up at them. "I believe so. I can't say that I am not anxious, but I do not, nor will I regret this choice."

"Good." Shikyomi said, coming into the room. "It is time to begin." First she took Kagome and set her out directly in front of the candle and pedestal, next she placed Sesshomaru to her left, then Inuyasha to her right, nearly an arms-length away from each other. Then she stood before them, all playfulness gone, every bit the cold, proud matriarch of her people. "Children of the inuyokai, descendants of the five great houses, understand that this day you join your lives together, bound in life from this day onward. You will be to each other strength when you would be weak, courage when you would know fear, wisdom when you would need guidance, honor when you would fail, and grace when you would fall. This is the promise you make to one another.

Turning, she carefully lifted the cup. Somberly she stood before Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and the inuyokai people, take you now to mate Kagome, priestess of the shikon no toma and Inuyasha, second heir to the west. To be their alpha and dedicate your life and strength to their protection, your mind and heart to their comfort and your body to theirs for the continuation of your blood?"

"I will" he replied as coldly as ever, making his mother want to smirk, but one did not do such things during solemn mating ceremonies. She held the cup out to him and he swallowed the amber liquid within it.

Next she came to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, second heir to the west, take you now to mate Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and leader of the inuyokai people and Kagome, priestess of the shikon no toma, to be obedient to your alpha to the best of your ability, dedicate your life and strength to their protection, your mind and heart to their comfort, and your body to theirs for the continuation of your blood?"

"I will" he said without hesitation, grateful that she had added the best of your ability to the vow. Neither Kagome nor he was any good at blind obedience. She held the cup out and he to swallow a mouthful of the amber warmth within the stone.

Lastly, she stood before Kagome. "Kagome, priestess of the shikon no toma, take you now to mate Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and leader of the inuyokai people and Inuyasha, second heir of the west, to be obedient to your alpha to the best of your ability, to dedicate your life and strength to their protection, your mind and heart to their comfort and your body to theirs, to bear their children for the continuation of their blood?"

"I will." Her voice was quieter than Inuyasha's had been, but the words were steady. She held out the cup to her and she finished the sweet fluid inside, almost like drinking warmed honey. Lady Shikyomi took her and Inuyasha's hands and led them to Sesshomaru, placing Kagome's hand in Sesshomaru's, then her other in Inuyasha's, then Inuyasha's into Sesshomaru's. She backed away. "Sesshomaru, lord of the west, Inuyasha, second heir to the west, and Kagome lady of the west, you have agreed and bound your lives together, may they be long and your pups be many. You have until dawn to complete your bond." She smiled at them as she turned and left the room.

Authors note: wow that was a lot of typing. Hope you had fun at the wedding, Laters!


	11. Chapter 11

**FAIR WARNING: Hard Lemonade in this chapter, Under Aged Drinking Leads to Warped Minds! ** There will be sex in this chapter, to all those who missed the warnings in the very first chapter, if it's going to piss you off, don't read it. If m/m or m/f/m sex bothers you do to age, rage, or frustration, but you like this fic, feel free to wait for the next chapter and skip this one. You are free to bitch at me about it if you like, but I tend to find things like that incredibly amusing, so you'd only be wasting your time. To everyone else, have fun!

Chapter 10n: Bonding

The sound of the door closing seemed loud in the room. Sesshomaru looked down at them, the two that were now his, his to protect, to teach, and to touch. By unspoken agreement, they pulled Kagome between them, her hands trembling within his. It made her seem fragile even though he knew that she held great strength within her. 'Beautiful, brave mate.' His beast whispered to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently to his chest. "You have nothing to fear, little mate, we will take care with you." Sesshomaru told her, running his fingers through the dark silk of her hair.

She leaned back into Inuyasha's warmth, looking up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and felt spellbound. Though the way that he looked at her could not be described as soft or gentle, but fear was not what it made her feel. Slowly, Kagome reached out and lightly followed the dark red marks on his cheek, amazed that she was allowed to. "I believe you." The words were barely above a whisper.

Sesshomaru growled lowly at her touch, the heating of her blood making her eyelids and knees feel heavy and weak. He could smell the sweet scent of their desire, his eyes nearly closing as her fingertips continued to trace down his face in wonder. He leaned closer and smoothly licked her bottom lip, nipping it a little. She opened to him, allowing him to explore her mouth, her tongue joining with his as they learned the taste of each other. She gasped when he released her, catching a glimpse of red in his eyes as he moved down her throat, his mouth following her pulse as it sped.

Inuyasha tilted her head back and claimed her lips. Her body began to feel so hot, their hands wondering over the white silk warmed by her skin. Sesshomaru opened the robe, his hands sliding across the now uncovered skin of her waist. Inuyasha tenderly slid the material off her and leaving it to pool in the floor as he released her mouth, his breath hot against her as he breathed out her name.

Kagome knew just a moment of trepidation when they led her to the bed of furs and lifted her up on to it. The lust filled haze lifted just enough for her to watch them strip, her hands clutching the soft fur where she knelt waiting for them to return to her. They were both strong and otherworldly as the candle light caressed every part of their bodies, their eyes nearly completely red with want. She looked down, taking a breath.

Inuyasha's warm arms came back around her, his hardened flesh pressing against her lower back, making her look at Sesshomaru with widened eyes. He recaptured her mouth, strong hands sliding down her, covering her breasts, making her gasp into his mouth as waves of heat shot through her midsection. Inuyasha followed that hot trail, one arm braced under her breasts as the other drifted lower passing over silken curls as he found the most sensitive part of her. Kagome shuddered and moaned, one hand clutching his thigh behind her while her other curled into Sesshomaru's shoulder, their hands doing a wicked dance across her body.

Sesshomaru moved lower, taking a swollen nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as his hand traveled down Inuyasha's arm and across his hand until his fingers dipped into her warm core, already wet for them. He nearly moaned with her when she clenched around him, the newness of her making him go slow. Part of him fought to take her roughly, but he ignored it as he worked another finger into her, carefully cutting into the thin flesh that marked her as untouched with gentle claws. Soon her body began to jerk against them, crying out helplessly as each new sensation whipped through her. Suddenly she was empty, them both withdrawing leaving her on the cusp, her body burning, begging for release.

Inuyasha lay back on the bed, he eyes meeting Sesshomaru's as he turned her. Kagome's knees were on either side of his hips, the tip of him brushing against the front of her. His hands slid down her sides, coming to rest on her hips where he held her firmly in place. His brother's hands covered his as he knelt behind her.

Kagome closed her eyes and dropped her head down on Inuyasha's chest. Listening to the sound of his racing heart helped steady her, although her body still ached with need. When she felt Sesshomaru rub against her wetness, she could not resist the urge to push back a little, earning her a low rumble from him as their hands griped her tighter.

Sesshomaru fought with himself, her movement making it nearly impossible to not plunge into her hard, her body not ready for such abuse. He growled again as he slowly wedged himself within her, the pleasure of her welcoming wetness and tight resistance as he stretched her making it harder still. He met his brother's eyes, he could read the same desperate need. As if it were a signal between the two, Inuyasha began to enter her, both of them pressed tightly together inside her.

Kagome was panting harshly, her fingers digging into Inuyasha as she rode the line between intense pleasure and pain. Sesshomaru's hand slid down and brushed against the front of her as Inuyasha's arms came up, holding her firmly against him. Without warning she came hard, hot fluid coating them as they both surged within her, her muscles clamping down and jerking against them as she screamed. They gave her no time to recover, thrusting into her and against each other. She felt overfull, a slight painful burn overcome by the most incredible pressure. Kagome threw her head back as they moved faster with long sure strokes that nearly pushed her over the edge when the found the end of her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were also lost to the feel of the way her body held them together, rubbing against one another as their need built inside them hardening them more. She threw her head back as she began to spasm once again, exposing her throat to both men. With one hard thrust, they brought her again, her insides clamping down on them, making it feel as though she were pulling them farther inside. With a loud howl, they released inside, each biting down where her neck met her shoulders. There was a slight hum of power as her reki stirred to life, marking them as they marked her.

Kagome collapsed on Inuyasha's chest, her breath coming out in a hiss as they slipped from her. Sesshomaru lifted her, laying her between them, holding each other with gentle hands while they recovered. Oddly, she did not feel tired, just an unusually brave. Knowing that would be gone by morning and she would blush furiously whenever they looked her way, she decided to take advantage. Laying between them, she began to run her fingers gently over their skin, tracing muscles and lines, learning them over again. Moving down their stomachs, them watching her with still reddened eyes, she was not really surprised to see them hardening again. After all, they were nowhere near normal men.

"Kagome," Inuyasha traced her lips, "you can rest for this next part if you want to." There was still one more bond to be completed by the dawn and he was really not sure how she felt about it.

She smiled slightly. "Only a part of me needs to rest a little." Lowering her voice she added, "I don't want to miss out on years of fantasies"

"Fantasies?" Inuyasha asked, leaning into her still wondering hands.

She blushed and bit her bottom lip, bravery not extending to confessions. Sesshomaru rolled slightly, trapping her hand beneath him. "This one would also know."

Inuyasha copied his movement until she was effectively pinned by them. "Aren't you supposed to obey your alpha, Kagome?" He teased her.

"You know things are different in my time," she began, "we don't have the taboos that they do in this time. Naturally, if you drop a hormonal teenage girl in with a bunch of hot guys, she gonna dream a little bit." She told them, hoping that they would let her off the hook.

"All the guys?" Inuyasha asked, jealousy tinting his words as a certain wolf prince came to mind. Sesshomaru eyed him questioningly.

"Not really." She said sheepishly. "I seem to have a thing for golden eyed inuyokai. The first time was soon after your first fight."

"That was right after he tried to kill you," he chuckled, "That's twisted, Kagome."

She rose up and nipped his lip. "You tried to kill me to at one time."

Sesshomaru was amused by his mates play, but he was not going to let her wiggle out of telling them. "Kagome." He said his voice low, seeming to resound through her making her still sore body clench.

Her face was flushed and she wished her hands were free to cover it, but she could not resist the command in his voice, nor avoid his gaze. "I…" Images flashed down there completed mate bond, sharing with him that particular dream she had had years before. He grinned wickedly, brushing her hair back from her face. "What a mind you hide behind those innocent eyes." He kissed her, licking the sting away where she had bitten her lip.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that they had shared thoughts between them.

"We will show you." Sesshomaru said, never looking away from Kagome who nodded shyly.

"Wh…" Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshomaru grabbed him and rolled him between the two of them.

Kagome rose up, with a shy glance at Sesshomaru, kissed Inuyasha softly. Leaning over him, she began to move lower, pressing tiny kisses across his body. He watched with half lidded eyes, hissing when she nipped his hip lightly, kneeling beside him. His head flung back when her mouth covered the tip of him, her hands rubbing over his sensitive flesh.

Sesshomaru watched, blood burning from her daring. The images she shared with him were enough to have him fighting desire once more. Playing out her fantasy, he ran his hand down her back following her curves until he slid two fingers into her waiting warmth, making her moan, the vibrations making Inuyasha whimper.

After bathing a third finger in her wetness, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha, beginning to ease him as he had Kagome. At his first touch, he stiffened, but the suction of Kagome's mouth quickly made him focus on her rather than the new sensation, burying his hands in her hair.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, raking his teeth over the skin where he would mark him, plunging another into him, rubbing against a spot that made him jerk, thrusting hard into Kagome's mouth. Finely, he put the third in, gently spreading them, easing the way for what was to come. He then rose up and got behind Kagome, thrusting into her, making her scream. When he was coated well, he slipped out, her moving behind Inuyasha. Her hands slid down his chest and stomach. Sesshomaru faced him, his eyes flashing red in the dark, oddly making him feel vulnerable. Laying his head back against Kagome's breasts, he closed his eyes, willing himself not to fight.

"Watch," Kagome whispered to him, her hands stroking him lightly. His eyes slowly opened. "Look at him, the fear, the strength, all that he is." Her words were seduction as Sesshomaru lifted his hips, sinking into him as fast as his body would allow. "He is ours now, and we are his." Inuyasha felt pain, but also pleasure, a deep sense of connection. Something that had been missing his inner beast responded to. Her desire filled voice urged them on. Red met with red as Sesshomaru kissed him, dominating his mouth. Both males growled as the scent of Kagome's arousal renewed.

"Mark me." Sesshomaru breathed out. The feel of him and the taste of his mouth combined with her wanting was driving them both to the edge quickly. Inuyasha bit down as he surged harder into him, licking away the blood. Letting a sound somewhere between a bark and a howl, Sesshomaru flipped him. Kagome slid down, opening for Inuyasha. He slammed into her just as Sesshomaru took him, his fangs piercing his shoulder. All Inuyasha could concentrate on was her heat below him and the hardness that drove him deeper with every thrust. They explored each other with hands and mouths, learning taste and touch. Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled them as they completed together, forging a bond that could not be broken by another, nor time, nor death.

Authors note: I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a fan and a jello shot, Laters!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the fav's, follows, and reviews!**_

Authors note:

I will not bow,

I will not break,

I will shut the world away,

I will not fall,

I will not fade,

I will take your breath away

(I will not bow - Breaking Benjamin)

Got stuck in my head, so sharing it with you!

Chapter 11even: Haven 

Sesshomaru woke first. Contentment. It was not a feeling he often knew. He now headed the largest pack known to the great houses since his grandfather's time and that meant something to him. Kagome stirred beside him, snuggling back against his chest. They had drawn even closer, his arm across her, resting on Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha was facing her, his leg thrown over the both of them. Sesshomaru pulled away from them, silently stretching. Kagome rolled toward him, seeking his warmth as she slept. A delicate new scent drifted to him, making his head jerk in her direction. Barely a second later he was hovering over her, breathing in just below her navel.

"Ani?" Inuyasha asked quietly, having woke at the sudden movement. An image passed between them, his golden eyes widening instantly. He carefully joined his brother, gently nuzzling her belly. She carried, the first in their house for over two hundred years when Inuyasha had been born. "Can you tell how many?" He had been able to catch the scent of new life, but just barely. Inuyokai were known to produce two or three in a pregnancy, Sesshomaru and him being the rarity. He was slightly concerned, but excitement far out distanced it.

"It is too soon, but this one's mother might be able to." The older the inu the stronger their sense of smell. His lips curved slightly, meeting his brothers out right grin. They both began to run their tongues up Kagome's delicate skin, welcoming the new members of their royal house.

Kagome woke giggling. The two slightly rough tongues attacking her stomach tickled mercilessly. "What are you doing?" she asked, breathless. She tried to get up, but they gently held her down continuing the onslaught. Curious, she opened their newly formed bonds. Shocked by what she found there, she stilled completely. "Babies?" Her tone was full of awe and concern.

"Pups," Sesshomaru corrected, both finely stopping.

Inuyasha came up and hugged her. "Are you upset?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she rubbed her dampened belly under their eyes. "I guess I just was not expecting this to happen so quickly." Just as surprising as the life she now carried was when Sesshomaru kissed her belly and rested his forehead there. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, running her fingers through his silky hair, still a thrill that she was allowed to do so.

He rose up, placing a knee between her legs and his hands to either side of her waist. Then he kissed her, stealing her breath away. "Thank you, little koi." It was barely a whisper, making her later wonder if she had heard him right.

Inuyasha, still happy, jumped down and gathered their clothing. Despite all concerns, things seemed to be going well. Last night was not the bad he feared it would be, though he did refuse to think too much on it or he would be blushing like Kagome. Tossing the white silk up to them, he slipped into his own. There was no telling when lady Shikyomi would come to see if they were bonded.

As if she were summoned by his thoughts, a large white inu strolled into the room. She was not in full form, but even so, was tall enough to look her son in the eye. She came close as they helped a now dressed Kagome from the large bed. She met the lady, placing a hand between her huge amber eyes. A light blush covered her cheeks as the inu put her nose in her midsection. Half expecting it, she braced, as a gigantic wet tongue covered her from tummy to face.

Inuyasha who had stood behind her also go the warm greeting. Then she went to Sesshomaru. The glare did not stop her. She licked him as well and then sat back, barking once. There she waited, her tail twitching slightly. Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha catching his breath. The lady barked again, silly grin in her doggy face. Sesshomaru's sigh was barely heard, then he changed, his form slightly larger. They took off out the door. A loud crash sounded in the hallway making both of them wince.

"That lady is nuts." Inuyasha commented, resting his hands on her shoulders as they stared after them.

"Yep," Kagome agreed, moving to where they had just disappeared, "But she is a truly amazing person too." She poked her head out the door, but it seems that their game of chase had been taken outside.

"My lady Kagome, my lord Inuyasha, if you would please follow me, I will lead you to your new chambers." Aoi bowed next to the door.

"Alright." Kagome straitened.

"Aoi, what was all that about?" Inuyasha asked, indicating the debris steadily being cleaned up in the main hall.

"That, my lord, was a celebration. She was congratulating him by offering to play. I warned her that lord Sesshomaru would probably not want to, but she said lord Touga could be stuffy too, but she has never been turned down."

"I can see why." Kagome said, chuckling. Inuyasha just shook his head and followed her into their new bedroom at the sky palace.

Outside, the two inuyokai tumbled and chased about until Sesshomaru pinned her. With a small whine, Shi admitted defeat and was released.

Moments later, they both slipped into robes provided by Shi's servants that she had had waiting in the wings. "Was that really necessary?" her son asked, his normal cool voice restored.

"Indeed it was, son of mine. Do realize how long it's been since we have had a litter in this family?" Shikyomi grinned as she passed by him, headed back inside, the morning sun finely lifting the morning fog. "Breakfast?" She asked pleasantly.

"Litter?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, you know as in when there is more than one pup, course it seems you mate is unusually fertile." She continued on toward her home, ignoring the growling behind her. Really, she had gotten more sound out of him in the last twenty four hours than she had since he was a pup, it was too fun!

He did not have time to do anything farther, catching the scent of the monk and slayer. They landed nearby, the neko shrinking, tired from flying them so high. It hopped onto Sango's shoulder as Miroku approached his mother, arms open. Rather than stay and watch the spectacle, he moved to go find his mates. She would tell him soon, he was determined.

"My lady Shikyomi, it has been to long since my eyes were graced with your beauty." Miroku said smoothly.

Sango rolled her eyes accordingly. "Is Kagome alright?" she asked worriedly.

The inu laughed merrily at both of them. "I will let you determine for yourself. Come have breakfast with us." After showing them in, she left them in the care of servants so that she could change. This was likely to be the best time she had had at a meal in decades.

Sesshomaru led Kagome into the families dining hall, Inuyasha on her left. He placed her to his left and his brother to the right, him, of course, taking the head of the table. It was not long before Sango and Miroku were shown in.

Sango immediately came to Kagome's side and hugged her as soon as she stood. "Are you alright?" She did not bother lowing her voice, knowing those in the room would hear anyway.

"I'm fine." She smiled at her, proudly thinking that she had gained enough maturity not to turn red at the slightest reminder. Glad for her friend, Sango took her place beside Kagome.

Miroku sat beside Inuyasha. "So, my friend…" he began.

Inuyasha glared at him, much to Sesshomaru's amusement. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It." His words were very chilly. The monk wisely kept his mouth shut, but grinned.

The last to show was lady Shikyomi, dressed in her usual white, silver, and purple. She calmly sat down at her end of the table, directly across from Sesshomaru, her smile worrisome to him. She waited until the meal was served, then spoke. "I have wonderful news to share with this pack, even though we are short the pups, I feel the need to go ahead and make this announcement, unless, of course our alpha would like for me to wait?" Shi asked, nearly cackling gleefully at his glare. "Well then, I would like to announce the new lady of the west is carrying."

"Kagome?" Sango looked her over, damn that was fast, she thought. Kagome felt a little heat creep into her cheeks, but fought valiantly to keep it under control.

"As the eldest of us here," Shi continued on, "I would like to extend my thanks to Kagome for giving us a litter of four, the largest our clan has ever produced." She was undisturbed by the sound of Kagome's cup dropping, nor the sight of her chin doing the same.

"Four?" She whispered, truly shocked. Four.

"Correct, my lady." The inu went on. "Two pure and two half, not that that really matters. I will have to warn you dear, inuyokai, even halfblooded, only gestate for a little over three months, if you are lucky. Tea?" She asked Miroku on her right.

Sesshomaru could not even glare at her, the number running through his head. Four. "Four?" Inuyasha repeated his thoughts aloud, his stunned eyes on a pale Kagome.

"Damn, when you guys do something, you do it right." Miroku commented, making the lady laugh loudly. Sesshomaru had to smirk and Inuyasha could not stop his grin as red rushed over Kagome's skin.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango said, rubbing a comforting hand over her back as she lay her head on the table. "You can always purify them in their sleep and we can string the monk up by his balls." Which made Kagome laughed even in her panicked state. What in the world was next, she wondered.

A short while later, an unsuspecting Kagome was kidnapped by her new mother in law. Her protectors barely had time to protest before she had the girl halfway across the palace. "Lady Shikyomi?" She asked when they slowed.

"Sorry, dear, but we need a girl moment." She said pulling her on.

"It's not other surprises with the ba, I mean pups is it?" Damn, Kagome hoped not. She could only bear so much in one lifetime.

The lady smiled. "No, but if I think of any, you will be the first to know." She led her into a small room, the tiniest she had yet seen there. It was dim, lit with two lanterns made with teal glass, the only thing within was a starkly white chest. "This belongs only to you." She watched carefully as the priestess approached it

Kagome felt a throb of power from the chest. With unsteady hands, she lifted the lid. Inside, laying in bright teal cloth was the most beautiful and unusual bow she had ever seen. It appeared white, almost like ivory mixed with the luminescence of opal. Carved into it were lotus flowers intertwined with the crescent moon. She gently run her fingers over the carving, her power answering to its call. There was no bow string, nor arrows laid with the unique weapon. Kagome lifted it, causing the room to flood with light briefly. There was now a light that ran from tip to tip. As if she had wielded it all her life, she aimed and fired, the arrow made completely of her reki. The bow then shimmered and disappeared, but she could still feel it close to her.

"You will be able to call it when there is a need." Lady Shikyomi told her. She was so proud to be the one who finely got to see the great bow wielded. The girl seemed to be born to it, effortlessly calling upon it. "You will still need to practice with it."

"I know." Kagome said softly, looking at her, a little in awe herself. For a moment it had even felt as if she had touched the souls of those who sacrificed their life, Hasumi and her loves. Her hands found her belly where her future lay, rubbing gently. "How can I bear this, Shikyomi? What if I fail?"

"You will not." She told her. Shi hugged Kagome to her. "Remember that you are not alone. Look to your bond, it is your fire in a world that is cruel and cold, your safe haven when you need to hide, and your comfort when you sorrow. They will not fail you no more than you will them."

Authors note: this took a little longer to get out there because my brother (if any of you read The Clockmakers Daughter, you know what I'm talking about already) aka, boy who falls asleep on his own laptop and breaks it, stole mine for days for his collage work. This will happen from time to time so please bear with it if you can stand to. I know I am having with draws after the first day he steals it, and no it's not an addiction to the internet, it's a labor of love. Anywho, hope you like the new chapter. Laters!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Randomness: Do not mourn for who you were yesterday, enjoy the you of today and dream of who you want to be tomorrow, then make you come true.

Chapter 12elve: Reality Check

Kagome summoned her bow, concentrating on the small green target before her. Releasing, the light arrow demolished the small portrait of a frowning Jaken. Lady Shi had made many over her century of having to deal with the imp and gladly donated them to her use. She frowned, unsettled with herself. There was more potential within the weapon and more power within her, she could feel it laying just out of her reach. Annoyed, she placed the next target, this one she had asked the lady for. Mini Miroku looked out at her, laughing and pointing.

A month had passed and there was no sign of the enemy they had been waiting for. Shikyomi was positive that he would strike fast, which is why they had not yet moved to the western palace. Now, Sesshomaru was tired of waiting and they would be leaving at first light. His mother had agreed and offered to stay until the pups were born. Focusing, she fired again, the explosion still unsatisfying to her.

Despite the evidence of her gently rounding stomach, being mated and a soon to be mother seemed surreal to her, far from the person she knew herself to be. Thinking on it all made her almost feel numb inside, a blank page where once there were words that guided her. With the exception of sex, because her brain didn't work at all then, she felt distant from the men she had bonded with. It was only natural for her to feel closer to Inuyasha, she supposed, having loved him for many years, but it made her feel like she was somehow being unfair to Sesshomaru. Truth be told, she barely knew him at all beyond his skill set on the battlefield and well, otherwise. She felt out of place, understanding little of their actual feelings and the bond they now shared.

A small movement, rippling across her skin brought her attention to where her children lay. Absently she rubbed over the spot, the sensation still new to her. Kagome did not resent her babies, having always loved children, but something was definitely off with her more by every day. Maybe it was resentment that fate, time after time, had chosen her to be the one to get screwed. Maybe this time, too much had been asked of her. Frowning at her thoughts, she set up another Jaken, this one with an irritating smirk.

From the shadows behind her, two figures watched worriedly. "Something is wrong." Inuyasha said, looking at her. She was becoming detached in a way he had not seen before, almost lost. That was not the Kagome that he knew.

"Her bond is closed." Sesshomaru said. In fact the only times she was open to them was at night when they went to bed and when the pack was all together, but her laughter was short, the light in her only firing for short periods of time. "You know her best Otouto, what can we do?"

"I don't know and I don't fucking like it one bit." He winced as the portrait exploded. "When we return though, I would warn the imp to stay away from her."

"Hn" his brother agreed.

Lady Shikyomi sat on a stone ledge that hung over her home at the summit of the mountain. Here, she could clearly see all, even though the mists and fog wound down to cover the valley below. Something was just on the edge of her senses, something familiar. Before she could explore it farther, movement drew her eye only seconds before the scent of her enemy reached her. He had not come alone, her mother's slayer was among the hoard trying to scale her mountain. They moved across the surface like roaches through filth, leaving a disgusting trail behind them. Aoi would have to disinfect the land after they were tossed from its peak. Finely, she thought as she descended from her perch, it was time to settle another old debt that she could repay all on her own.

Inuyasha headed back the short distance to the sky palace, entering one of the many gardens. He had left Sesshomaru to watch over Kagome, though he was unsure about it. There was a wall between them almost, leaving him in the awkward position of having to play mediator between the woman he loved and the man he had once nearly hated. They were truly fucked when he was the voice of reason in their relationship, he thought, shaking his head.

He stilled. Something was off. Inuyasha scanned the surrounding greenery, his hand on tessuiga's hilt. Many conflicting scents rose around him, but one he recognized. 'Ani, the damn bastard snake is here somewhere.' He sent to his brother as the first enemies appeared, their faces covered in twisted brown masks resembling the eyes and scales of a snake. He drew his sword, ready for battle. He only hoped Kagome was safe, unable to tell with her closed to them. Sesshomaru, he knew would be fine, after all, if Inuyasha had never managed to kill him in their many battles, no one else could. Smirking, he cut through the first group advancing toward him.

Sesshomaru approached Kagome guardedly. For the first time in memory, he was a loss as to what to do. Her discontentment wreaked havoc on his beast, constantly at him to comfort her. Love from her was not something he expected, despite Inuyasha's belief that it would come in time, but he felt that they had been closer before they had mated. He did not care for the unsettling feeling her distance left within him. "Kagome."

She turned to him, just a small curving of her lips to welcome him. "Hmm?"

A sense of unease filled his mind, his instinct coming to the forefront in a flash of red, before smoothing back into tempered gold. "Kagome," this time his tone was an unquestionable command, "Go back inside and stay there until we return for you." He told her, head turned toward the courtyards where many scents appeared. 'Ani, the damn bastard snake is here somewhere.' Came through Inuyasha's ever opened bond, followed by the smell of the enemy's blood upon the ground. "Go now." She nodded slightly, then headed in the direction of sky palace. Sesshomaru went towards where Inuyasha was fighting, certain that her way was clear, not sensing any danger in her path.

It was not long before he was blocked by the creatures hidden behind masks made of what appeared to be Hisuihebi's shed skin, his scent mixed in with theirs. It was damn cleaver and designed just to throw off an inuyokai's powerful sense of smell. Those in front of him also appeared to be blood related, further confusing the senses. Poison welled beneath his claws as he looked over them indifferently, not feeling threatened in the least. They were fodder, easily killed while he awaited the true enemy to show himself. "Flee or die." He told them, evenly.

Hisuihebi watched from a little higher on the mountain, grinning as they played into his hands. It seemed the dogs had not grown any smarter in the years he had been trapped. He turned to the one at his side, intricate white snake mask delicately carved to cover his scared face. "Find the bitch and make sure she is out of my misery." His brother nodded and ran down the mountain. The jade snake eye's remained on the brides retreating figure. It made no difference to him that she was mated and carrying. As long as she was in his possession for the next time she became fertile. As for the children themselves, with any luck, they would be girls to be raised in his breeding program. Just as his father before him, he would raise an army using his own blood, his brother already beginning the process while he lay sleeping. He now had hundreds of followers, soon to spread across the whole of the land, making it his.

Inuyasha dodged an attack aimed at his back while cutting through several figures before him. They came in an endless tide and while he would like to have used the windscar and cleared the mess, he could not risk those of Shikyomi's household who had joined the fray. The next strike came from the left, only to be blocked by a staff, familiar purple robe catching his eye briefly. "Finely decided to quit lazing about, Miroku?" He asked, tessuiga's blade never ceasing.

"You are as grateful as ever, my friend." The metal rings of his staff ringing with every blow. "I'm glad to see marriage has not changed your lovely personality."

"heh." He tossed one of his attacker's bodies behind him, just barely missing the mouthy monk. The red of his robes danced like flames on the battlefield as he continued to cut through the growing hoard, Sango and Kirara holding their own from the sky.

Lady Shikyomi appeared, walking gracefully into the courtyard, the snake like beings seeming to fall away from her as she moved, lady death at her finest. "Aoi, take the others and protect Kagome, we will finish here." Nodding, the bird and his fellow servants existed calmly. Inuyasha understood the smile she sent him perfectly, the winds rising around him.

Shi watched in admiration as one of Touga's legacy swords nearly cleared the rabble from her home. Inuyasha's savage smile also reminded her of her mate, though he never would have admitted to liking battle that well. A matching grin spread across her face as she felt another approaching her fast. How stupid he was to come running at his final fate. She faced the north and waited for him to show, determined to finish what her mother started and melt his foul head from its body. He rushed her, sword drawn in a pathetic attempt to cut her down quickly. Cold and calculating, she moved to the side, a hairsbreadth away from his blade. "After all this time, Shiro, you have not learned better tactics? This one will grow bored of you quickly."

His voice came out in a rough hiss as he faced her, sword raised to strike again. "Good enough to end the Lotus's daughter," White eyes with dull gray pupils looked out at her from his white, wooden mask, "tell me, child, do you still howl for her? The sound of it was music to me."

"This one thinks it was your vanity you heard, mourning the rest of your face as you ran from inuyoki's wrath, okubyou mono." She calmly assessed him, vaguely aware her son had come, "Two strikes, snake, to end you. That is all the time this one will allow you."

His eyes narrowed angrily. "It will only take one, just like the last bitch I slew."

Shi merely stood, waiting. The words of a coward meant nothing to her. He had hid from her, not even trying to take his brothers resting place. Shiro had just slunk about, gaining followers by trying to make his brother into some kind of grand koutei. Every couple of centuries, she found his little cult and cleared them out, him always throwing his minions away to escape her. No longer, this would be his end.

Sesshomaru quickly cut through those around him, his poison destroying the skin masks, taking away the foul odor. The last of the scent was clearing when he saw the golden light of tessuiga's power. It seemed his brother had gotten bored quickly as well. Following the sight, he arrived in the court yard in time to see the white snake run at his mother. Taking note of the assessing look in her eyes, he did not bother to interfere. The creature was now marked prey and it would not end well for him. The second swing of his sword met nothing but air as her whip tore the mask from his face, the damage his obaasan had done clear for all to see.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he came to stand beside him, both of them watching as lady Shi continued to watch her opponent remotely, despite the hideous scaring on his face. On one half was smooth white skin, one black streak like a dagger cutting through one eye. It almost appeared painted until you looked to the other side. Starting at the jaw line, it appeared as if his skin had melted like wax, white and pink blending together in a twisted skeletal mass ending just above his cheek bone, barely sparing his eye. The odd scaring also spanned down his neck, disappearing into the white and green clothing that he wore.

"She is within the palace by now" Sesshomaru glanced at him, "have you seen any sign of him yet?"

"No, but Sango and Miroku are following those who lived to see if they go back to him. We should get back to Kagome." The white snake struck again, the lady ginning maliciously as she dodged him, her poison whip wrapping around his neck. As he fell to his knees, his head sailed across the courtyard.

Kagome made her way through the back grounds of the palace. She felt vaguely irritated that he had ordered her away from the fighting, but trying to be fair, she knew that he was worried about her and their children. Still she had been in many battles and didn't the western lord himself train her to fight? So deep in her nearly childish thoughts, she failed to notice the air stir about her, but the sight of the tall figure that appeared a few feet before held her motionless. Kagome looked up into the swirling depts of Hisuihebi's eyes, the green and yellow orbs fixed solely on her.

"Hello, Kagome." He said her name as if it were something sweet melting on his tongue, the creepy feeling when last they met returning. "Not satisfied with your mates already, hmm? From what I saw, the match that dog through together seems to be falling apart, perhaps because the dear bride was forced into marriage?" He slithered around her.

Kagome did not move, prepared to call her weapon. It was not at full strength, but it was made just for this person. Surely it would at least buy her time. "I was not forced, the choice was mine."

"Really?" His voiced hissed, "Then why is there darkness growing inside you?

She turned to face him, "What do you mean?" she asked wearily.

The brown and green of his robes brushed across the ground as he advanced just a little closer. "Does not the jewel at your neck reflect the person wearing it? Truly a remarkable thing, the shikon no toma. I wish my brother had been successful in taking that bride as well, but having that will be satisfying." Doubtful, she lifted the jewel in her hand. Looking into it, she saw nearly pure purple light. Nearly. At the center of the jewel darker colors had formed, swirling together as if battling once more. Was this from her? Kagome thought back over the last month, looking closely at herself. True, she had made the decision because it was the right thing to do, but had she really had a choice at all? Wasn't that why she was so discontented, having to struggle with herself constantly? Did she resent it so much that she had allowed even the tiniest hint of darkness into her soul? "Perfect. If they continue to push you, you may be the very first dark bride ever born." His laughter sent waves of revulsion up her spine.

His words brought the images of those before her to mind. The lotus Hasumi and the priestess Midoriko. Their choices had been equally as hard. Hasumi's entire family had been killed, imprisoned, beaten, raped, and forced to give birth to the one stalking her now, still she chose to go on, to fight. Midoriko had agreed to wed, as Kagome had, then fought the monsters that had come for her until she made the choice to imprison her soul with theirs to keep those she loved safe until she could be freed. Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had little choice in this matter. They too had had a twisted fate, bound by good and evils struggle. They had known loss and tragedy, but they had never failed, letting darkness overtake them. Had Kagome let herself become so weak? Anger burned inside of her, letting her make the choice anew. Yes, life had never been what she wished it to be and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. But, what she did have control of was her own self and she would not be so feeble. Kagome straitened, calling the weapon to her side. So what if she did not know her lovers, did not know what the hell she was doing half the damn time? She never had before and had won over and over just following where her heart led. She would not allow herself to doubt anymore. The jewel glowed brightly against her chest as she raised the weapon, drawing back. Kagome fired, the arrow stronger and brighter than any she had yet produced.

Authors note: hate leaving you there, but I had to break up this ginormous chapter somewhere. It seems my muses got carried away this weekend and wrote randomly. When I pieced it all together came out to be nearly five thousand words, so I broke it into two. Hope you had fun, I did! Laters!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Straightjacket, a Bottle of Tequila, and a Spinning Chair, Fun Times!

Authors note: Could not leave ya hangin there, so here is the rest of it, Laters!

Chapter 13irteen: Attitude Adjustments

Kagome's arrow flew as those of lady Shi's household flooded the garden, weapons and claws ready. Aoi stood behind her, staff in hand, fully prepared to defend her.

The light of her arrow struck his chest, surprising the hell out of him when it threw him back, a light burn across his skin. It was the very first time he had felt the sting of purification. Even so, the edges immediately began to heal. Hisuihebi scowled at her as he stepped forward, making her new guards tense. "You will pay for that, little bride."

Kagome met him glare for glare. Taking a page from Inuyasha's book she replied, "Better run me a fucking tab, then." Firing rapidly twice, she managed to hit him once more in the side, the other missing as he fled toward the courtyards. Kagome followed, determined. She might not be able to kill him just yet, but would make him think hard before coming for her again.

Shikyomi waited, the sight of Shiro's horrid scars renewing her pride in her mother and the damaged she had caused him. The snake was livid, making his next moves clear to her as if he had spoken them. A malicious grin spread across her face as he moved, just missing her, her poison whip wrapping around his throat. It burned and tore through flesh and bone alike as she severed he head, his body falling lifeless to the ground. The thrill of vengeance and victory filled her.

It was short lived. Already angered at his failure to gain the priestess and the damage she had caused, rage flowed as his brothers head landed at Hisuhebi's feet. Within the beat of a heart, he behind her, his long fangs buried deep within her shoulder, forcing deadly venom into her blood. "Since you would not take your mother's quick death, you can share you fathers slow one." Laughing, he released her, speeding away just as Kagome entered the courtyard.

Lady Shikyomi went to one knee. It felt like freezing acid had been dripped into her veins, steadily eating away at her with every breath. This is what her father had felt until the last moment of his life. Through the tremendous pain, she felt the same presence as earlier, this time with recognition, nearly making her smile. Before she could look around or try to rise, Kagome was by her side. Knowing what she would attempt, she tried to halt her. "Do n…"

"Hush." There was a slight command in her tone which tickled the lady, somewhat. "I will do this, so you might as well relax and let me." Kagome told her. The others were drawing near, anxious eyes upon them. She had nearly managed to strike him again when he had moved, appearing behind Shikyomi. Watching helplessly as she dropped, she could not imagine the kind of agony that would take one such as her down even for a minute. Aoi helped brace her as Kagome looked at the wound. Inside her, the words returned, the guide that had never failed her until she began to doubt it. First she carefully purified the venom, making sure not to burn Shikyomi worse. The damage was terrible, the green essence branching out, making new veins as it bled through her flesh. After she was positive not a drop remained, she began to close the remaining damage, a small scar remaining that even she could not remove.

"My lady?" Aoi asked, worried for his longtime friend.

"I am fine." She said, standing, pulling a tired Kagome to her feet as she went. Her sons approached them, anger written on in both sets of golden eyes. Inuyasha she was not concerned about. He knew how to deal with the emotion. Sesshomaru, however, had probably not felt it since he was a pup. Even then, his reactions were always off, becoming colder instead of hotter unlike her other son. This would be a long night.

Sesshomaru was indeed seething inside. The venom that had killed his grandfather had been extremely painful and deadly, no known treatment for it. Still he had fought until the last moments of his life, ending the second war with the dragons. That was one of the first stories he had ever been told. That same venom had nearly killed his mother, had been so close to his mate and children, the mate he had told to wait safely within the castle walls.

Inuyasha did not like the uneasy feelings coming from his brother. It was almost as if he were seeing through a red haze, his mind fixed on something. "Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Come, all of you, now." He walked off, headed inside. His head was clouded, images swirling in his head of what might have been.

"Damn." Shikyomi said, Aoi helping her follow behind him, still sore from the venom's burn. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look, then fell in place behind her. He led them into a large council room, used for meetings between Shikyomi and those who managed villages and towns in her territory. Other than the immense table, it only held a huge fire place and a large balcony that more than one offending official had been tossed from. She had not patience for politics, like her son.

They entered behind him and waited. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she calmly stood beside his mother. Inuyasha stood behind him trying to think of a way to calm him. "This one commanded you to return to the palace, why did you not do so?" His tone and expression as cold as the last time he tried to kill her.

Unafraid, the fire of rediscovering herself still burning within, she stepped toward him. "I did try, Sesshomaru, but the way was blocked. I am sure Aoi will confirm it for you."

He moved closer as well. "And when were free to, why did you foolishly follow after him?" A hint of red ringed his eyes, before disappearing. He did not even give her a chance to answer him, though she doubted he would have liked the answer she would have given anyway. "When I give you a command, you will follow it from now on." His words were steal.

Kagome's chin rose, willing her hands to remain calmly at her sides. "To the best of my ability, lord Sesshomaru, however, I will always do what my heart tells me is right, regardless of orders or consiquences, whatever they may be." Her head held high, she left the room. Her chest ached a little, but she was steady in her resolve.

The temperature of the room dropped after her departure, as if the fire had followed her out. "Perhaps you might wish to reconsider son." Shikyomi said, saddened for them.

"Quiet." He said, his voice low, still staring at the door where she had left.

"Sess…" she began again.

He turned on her. "You will be silent." She froze as if struck, recognizing the command in his voice.

Her own temper fired, straitening her spine. Her amber eyes hardened to stone as she looked him over, weighing his strengths. It was the same look she had given Shiro when Sesshomaru had entered the courtyard earlier. One she only gave to enemies. It finely shook the angry fog from him, reminding him that his place had been given, not fought and won. Given to him by her. It was a long tense moment before she dropped her eyes just a little. She turned from him and left the room, not a word spoken. A visibly disappointed Aoi followed behind her.

Inuyasha watched these events with sorrow. He wanted to comfort and help, but this would have to be fixed by his brother alone. He remembered a time when he and Kagome had fought, the only way clear was to work it out between them. There had been a light in Kagome when she stood up to him, familiar and new all the same. She had come back from the dark place she had been hiding. Though he wanted to go to her, after what he had just witnessed, Sesshomaru might need him more. "Damn, Ani, you're so fucked." Inuyasha had never been good at softening his words.

"Well spoken, pup. Came a slightly amused voice from behind them. Inuyasha could have sworn his brother caught his breath when he saw who was standing there. The woman leaned against the balcony edge was full blooded inuyokai, her eyes a startiling sky blue, more so were the slight lines at their courners. Inuyokai did not age for a very, very long time. "The great and proud lord of the west stands before me," she walked into the room, her long white hair brushing against the floor. She began to circle Sesshomaru. "Being so harsh to his pupped mate and ordering his injured mother in her own home, my, how proud Touga must be of such a strong son." She stopped before him, meeting him eye to eye. "Is this truly the child this one blessed at his naming ceremony?"

"Yes, Obaasan," he answered quietly.

"Is this foolishness over with then, or will you order me silent as well?" she grinned, revealing very sharp, pointed fangs.

"This one will not." He relpied in a respectful tone.

"Good." She said, headed toward the door. "This one has come to speak with your mate. Fix this mess as a true alpha would. After you have spoken to your mate and your mother, this one exspects to be greated properly by you all." She left the room, silence heavy behind her.

"Fuck." Sesshomaru said before the word could leave Inuyasha's mouth, stairing blankly after her.


	15. Chapter 15

Freakypoet: Hi! I realize that I am incredibly late with this chapter and I apologize for it. There were many factors that contributed, like suddenly having to move, no internet service until the 13th, along with a foot of snow, but the main reason would be because I was unsatisfied with the last chapter. I have yet to read through it and find anything I would like to add or take away, so I will not rewrite it like I normally would. I rewrite nearly every chapter four times in most of my stories before posting and that was a first draft. Somehow it just feels off to me. It did play out how I saw it in my mind, but something just keeps messin with my OCD. Anyway, I offer no excuses, only reasons why. On with the story!

**Fair Warnings:** there is a little, teny, tiny bit of naughtiness in this chapter.

Chapter 14urteen: Punishment

Shikyomi paced in her room, a habit she had picked up from Sesshomaru's father. She could not believe it! Her son had given her an order, a damn stupid one at that. The heavens knew that he should know better than to react so, giving in to anger and, dare she say, fear. The inu calmed slightly, pausing at that thought. Fear. Now that was an emotion her son had never known until this night. She might forgive him, he if begged. On his knees. Maybe. The pacing resumed.

"Little Shi, pacing in her bedroom. How Touga would have teased you." An amused feminine voice came from the entryway.

She turned, eyes bright as they landed upon the great lady leaning against her door. It had been a century or more since she had beheld the welcome sight of her den mother, the one who had been with her the longest. Even in her aggravation, Shi smiled. "Only because I always pointed out when he was doing so." The women hugged. "I have missed you, Okaasan." They went out on her personal balcony, watching as the light left the sky in pink and gold splendor. The moon was large and vivid orange in color, seeming to sit upon the very mountain they resided in. Normally, Shikyomi loved nights like this, but her mood was soured. She sighed heavily.

"You will forgive him, of course." Her tone was warm as she wrapped an arm around the child she had helped raise. The kamis had never gifted her with a child of her blood, but she had never felt the lack. One of Shikyomi was almost more than her and her two mates could handle when the child was up to mischief. She was strong and so stubborn. She had held firm, never wavering in her duties, going back again and again to guard the creature that had taken so much away from her. Even taking that place of terror and turning it into a beautiful tribute to the inuyokai that had given their lives in the continuous battle. She was very proud of her daughter and her grandson, though the pup still had a ways to go.

Shi huffed, much like a child would. Only her den mother would ever see her do so. "I will, but only after he comes to me. I doubt he will ever get the words choked out past his stubborn ass pride. That was one part of Touga I missed not at all."

"Lie." She chuckled. "You miss even that, just as I miss your fathers. Pride of that sort is in all the male species, my dear, the inuyokai are just superior at everything." They both shared a laugh and the last of her temper drifted away.

"Fuck." Sesshomaru said before the word could leave Inuyasha's mouth, staring blankly after her. His grandmother had not been seen for many years. She was far older than most assumed, having been the eldest in her mate bond. She was also the only being still living, other than the snake, who had known Hasumi while she had lived.

Part of Inuyasha, even with the tension in the room, wanted to point out to his brother that he was supposedly too noble to use such language, but he restrained himself. "Who was that?" He asked instead, intrigued by what had occurred. The worry for his mates still present in his mind, but he had never seen Sesshomaru backed into a corner so well. Even lady Shikyomi did not have such power over her son, though he did respect her.

"Lady Katsumi, the eldest." Sesshomaru answered him, absently. His thoughts turned to his current problems, the first being Kagome, the second being his mother. His mother, he knew would forgive him, but however many difficulties she would offer up before doing so would be trying. Kagome, his mate and mother of his children, was the one he did not know enough to judge how to approach her. "How do I get her to forgive me, Otouto?" Without asking for it, he added silently.

Inuyasha looked his brother over. Smiling, he recalled the times that he and Kagome had fought. "I don't think you want to do it my way, Ani. I used to argue with her until she got even more pissed, then she would bury me in the ground and storm away. After two or three days, she'd calm down and come back to me." He laughed, "It helped to get her aggression out. Truthfully, we have not fought since she told me that she was givin up on me, so I will have to find a new way of gettin her to forgive me too. I will tell you this, though, she is hurt right now, not angry. She hates feelin like she is not capable of somethin, like makin her own decisions or protectin those she loves."

Sesshomaru found himself witness to many of his mates memories, they played through his mind from Inuyasha's ever open bond. Unlike himself and Kagome, Inuyasha never hid what he was thinking or feeling, but was as straightforward in his thoughts as he was with his mouth. As the scenes on, he could feel how his brother had felt, the first time she really smiled at him, their first touch, the first time she took his hand, and the first innocent kiss. It was a special warmth unlike any he had ever known, and he found he wanted to experience it in truth, for himself.

He also noticed that Kagome, after the initial blow up, forgave easily when she calmed down with simple words. Rarely had his brother actually had to apologize. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha who still stood close to his side, had remained by his side even when he had been being an ass. Running gentle fingers along his jawline, he lifted his chin and kissed him, enjoying the way his eyes widened and darkened. "Thank you, Otouto." He said against his mouth before turning and striding from the room, smirking at the stunned look on Inuyasha's face. He did not think that he would tire of it any time soon.

"Damn." Inuyasha exclaimed as he drug a weary hand across his face, hoping to erase any sign of redness his brother's sudden gratitude may have caused. "Never gonna get used to this shit." He muttered as he too left the room. He needed to find out where Miroku and Sango were and what they had found out following the few enemies that had gotten away.

Kagome leaned against the edge of the window, watching the moon as it brightened and lifted into the night, a few stars appearing in its wake. She was fairly calm, surprisingly. Feeling more like herself than she had in months, possibly the last year or more, she awaited her mates rage. She had no idea what she would be facing when he decided to come to her, because she damn sure was not going to him. She could understand his reasoning and why he said the things that he did, but her stance had not changed. In all honesty, she figured that he would send Inuyasha to talk sense into her or to get her to seek his forgiveness, but that was not happing either. She was not sorry for a thing that she had done nor said during the battle or afterwards. That little naughty part of her was proud to be one of the few beings who not only pissed the great western lord off, but survived it.

The sound of the door opening pulled her from her thoughts. She did not turn, but had to hide her surprise when it was Sesshomaru's aura that brushed against her own. Kagome tensed, but did not look away from the night sky. He was studying her, she knew the feel of it after all these months of being near him. What for is what alluded her. Was he still angry or did he just want to talk? She blamed herself for her lack of knowledge, it was her own mini fit at fate that kept her from knowing this man better. Well, she thought to herself, the best way to know is to ask. "What is it you wish, lord Sesshomaru?" Her tone was even, not revealing any of her thoughts to him.

Sesshomaru was wary of her, he could admit that to himself. She was beautiful, standing with the moon light bathing her face, adding to her mystery. She had always been an enigma to him, always drawing him back to her, even before he decided that she would be his. "Only to speak with you." He told her, coming behind her, pulling her back against him. Though she relaxed in his arms, he did not think that she would let him get by that easily.

"I'm not sorry and I meant what I said." She told him immediately, unsure of his mood.

He nearly smiled as he let his hands drift low on her belly, lightly caressing where their children lay safe within her. She was slightly confrontational, but not truly challenging him. "This one is aware." He told her, burring his face in her hair, letting her scent wash over him. Sesshomaru needed her to open their bond, to connect with him so that they could both see what the other was feeling.

"So what is my punishment then, for disobeying my alpha?" Kagome asked, tilting her head back to look at him. If he was this calm, it could not be that bad. Besides, she was one of the few beings in all the world that the man behind her would not hurt, physically at least. Just then, a wicked grin spread across his mouth, making him seem sinister. It caused a shiver to run through her, despite having that knowledge.

He turned her, pressing her back against the wall, caging her in between him and it as he spoke. "Do you remember this one told you that there were special reprimands for mates?" He asked, his lips trailing down her neck to gently nip at their mating mark.

"I remember," she said absently, her mind beginning to glaze over.

He felt the wall she had placed between them begin to fade as their bond opened. In moments of passion, she truly had no defense for her heart, as Inuyasha had told him before they had become mates. It was only a temporary solution, he knew, but, burying his hands in her hair as he captured her mouth, it would do for now.

Punishment, he reminded himself as she clung to him, her hands finding their way into his clothing, I must stay in control. Pulling back from their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment, before lifting her effortlessly. Laying her gently on the bed, her dark hair standing out against the blue and white of the bedding. He began to loosen the cloths she wore. "For such a small offence, I think one complete day will suffice." The red tint to his eyes belying his cool words.

"One day of what?" She managed to ask, a little breathless as he began to explore the skin he had exposed. He did not answer.

Sesshomaru kissed her mate mark, slowly moving down from there, his fangs softly scraping against her skin. His hand gripped her thigh, massaging as he moved up, finding her already wet for him. He nearly moaned with her as fire blazed through their opening bond. His tongue swirled around her nipple, teasing her before pulling it into his mouth, sucking hard. He caught her wondering hand as she tried to pull him closer, pining it to the bed. The other tangled in his hair as she held him to her, aiding in him in his sensual assault. His fingers dipped lower, the palm of his hand put sweet pressure against her as he pushed two inside her warmth, nearly growling himself when she tightened around him.

Kagome was lost, her mind completely gone from the conversation that they were in the middle of. Her body burned with want as the painful ache began to spread up from her core, ready to be filled by him. He brought her to the edge so swiftly, her back arched in painful need when he drew away from her.

He watched for a moment as she rubbed her thighs tightly together in an attempt to lesson that ache within her. "A day of wanting, little koi." Sesshomaru told her, his voice low. He closed his eyes on the exquisite sight of her in that state and made himself walk to the door. "There is someone here to see you when you are ready." He walked out, softly closing the door behind him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, wanting nothing more than to lock himself in that room with her until the dawn came. He opened his eyes to see Inuyasha leaned against the wall, his own eyes rimed with red.

"Are you sure this punishment of yours isn't going to kill us all." The younger inu said moodily. He had caught every little image of what was going on behind that closed door.

A loud thump raddled the heavy door, followed by the sound of something shattering on the floor. "DAMN FUCKING HENTAI INUYOKAI!" Kagome's frustrated voice echoed down the hallway. Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyasha chuckled, both catching the part of her exasperated images of bodily harm before her bond slowly closed off once more.

Kagome stood up, launching a vase full of flowers at the door, screaming, not really paying attention to her actual words. She had seen his intentions, plans of keeping her on edge for the next twenty four hours. She gathered cloths, heading for their personal hot springs. A grin of her own formed. His punishment was a double edged sword. If he intended to drive her crazy, then she would damn well return the favor. Oddly, though they had only spoke a little of their confrontation, it seemed to have settled it in both their minds. This time, she was determined to know her mates and become their equal so that her alpha, she snorted at the thought, would no longer feel the need to order her off the battle field for any reason.

They awaited her an hour later outside the same abused door he had left her behind earlier. Kagome came out in a bright red kimono, silver flowers and vines embroidered throughout the silk. Her dark hair was held back with two silver combs and her eyes were lined in black with just a touch of the red in the corners of them. Her full lips were also a striking, rich red, making both men want to taste that color. Her gaze was hot upon them, whether in lust or annoyance, they could not tell. "Who am I meeting, anyway." She asked as she began to walk down the hall, pausing only because they did not follow. "Are you coming?" Kagome asked, looking back. The armor she had chosen in this particular battle seemed to have done its job, she thought as she hid her smile.

Inuyasha took a step toward her. She was an amazing woman, never failing to stun him. She was beautiful every day, but there were moments in time when she stole his breath away without even trying. This time, Kagome had purposely aimed at them, staggering him. It took a moment before he had the sense to move his feet in her direction.

Sesshomaru was similarly affected, with one difference. Their mate was well and truly challenging him now and his blood rose to accept it. Her first strike was well made, he had to admit. He relished the idea of making the next, inwardly thrilled that she had turned her punishment into a game he would enjoy winning. He walked calmly to her side, breaking the spell she had woven that held them captive, Inuyasha joining them. "You are meeting lady Katsumi, the eldest of our people. She came and told this one he was a fool and that she wanted to meet with you."

"Yeah, it went something like that." Inuyasha grinned at his brother's glare. Something had changed between them, a sense of rightness returning. He found that he was looking forward to their sparing match in the coming day, though it promised to drive him crazy right along with them. They were both two of the most stubborn and scary people that he had ever known and they were his. He took Kagome's hand and they continued on. "She is Shikyomi's den mother, essentially, Sesshomaru's grandmother."

"I think I like her already." Kagome shared his smile.

The entered what appeared to be a small throne room. Once again, there was a painting of the inuyokai within. The eye was drawn up to the ceiling, captivated by the beauty of the trials of the inuyokai. Even with that stunning view, it was hard to miss the woman casually lounging on the large stone seat, its hard surface looking very much like the cup that had been used in the mating ceremony. Her legs were hooked over the side of it, while her long, white hair pooled on the floor as she too looked up at the history of her people. "Have you made peace with your mother yet?" She asked nonchalantly.

"This one will as soon as I have greeted you properly." Kagome almost swore that Sesshomaru was being slightly sarcastic.

The woman just laughed as she rose from her seat. "So, this is the bride." She gave Kagome a fangy smile, her sky blue eyes piercingly intense as she took her in. "Feisty, this one can see why Shi likes you so. Which one of the idiots broke your heart?" She asked, confusing the priestess for a moment.

Kagome could not help but glance in Inuyasha's direction. "How did you…" she never got to finish the question.

"The bow of Danketsu requires an open bond, little tori. Three in death, three in life. Also, it will not kill Hisuhebi on its own. It will strip away his resistance to reki and his rapid healing ability when struck with a fully powered arrow, not to mention, hurt like a bitch, but it will take three to shatter jade." Inuyasha dropped his gaze when she looked in his direction. "The damage done to your heart has not been healed, you do not yet trust enough to leave your bond open, instinctively closing yourself off from potential pain." She went to Inuyasha titling his head back, smiling at him. "There is no doubt you are Touga's son." She playfully scratched behind his ear, laughing at his scowl. "It is up to you to fix what you have broken, pup. You have the most open bond, teach her how and earn her trust once again."

"I do trust him with my life." Kagome protested.

"How do you know that he has the most open bond?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Your life, yes, but your heart is all together a different matter." She looked at Sesshomaru. "She is a woman scorned and you have had an icicle shoved up your ass for the good part of two hundred some odd years. It's very logical to this one that he would be more open." Inuyasha could not stop the roar of laughter and though Kagome tried to hold hers in, she was unsuccessful. She did give Sesshomaru a sympathetic look as he sighed, positive his father had purposely cursed him by leaving him with the women in his family, a fine punishment for an ungrateful son.

Authors note: Well, there ya go, hopefully, will be seeing ya soon, Laters!


End file.
